Misión: Hinata Uzumaki
by brokenNanami.12
Summary: Hinata iría a comer el nuevo ramen de Ichiraku con Naruto, así fuera lo último que hiciera.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**dedicatoria. **A todo el que lea, yo no escribo por mí, yo soy una sombra, yo escribo porque me gusta que al público le guste. Me gusta ser parte de ese grupo de personas que hacen que gente ociosa, —como tú, que estas leyéndome—, pierdan su tiempo en algo que les entretenga. Dedicado ti que tienes problemas, preocupaciones, estrés, felicidad, aburrimiento. Dedicado a ti, persona hispanohablante.

**rango.** K+, aquí no hay lemmon, lectores y lectoras, solo el más puro, inocente y dulce amor. Eso es el_ NaruHina_.

**actualización.** Todos los domingos y martes, ambos son buenos días. El domingo leen mi historia —que en realidad no será muy larga—, el miércoles pueden leer el manga que Kishimoto nos depara, el jueves ven el anime, el viernes salen con amigos, el sábado pasean con la familia, el lunes… odio los lunes, por eso yo no escribo los lunes y los martes, no sé, me inspiro. La inspiración llega específicamente los domingos y martes.

**summary. —**¿Realmente es hora de un cambio, Kiba–kun, Shino–kun?. Para Hinata fue una verdadera suerte que TenTen extendiera su mano en ayuda.

**nota especial.** Hola, soy una anónima y esta es mi primera historia. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Misión: Hinata Uzumaki.<strong>

—Sakura–chan, quieres, tú sabes, ir a este lugar, es decir, bueno, tú y yo…

—¡Naruto! Deja ya de balbucear y habla claro. —Gritó impaciente, Naruto la había topado en medio de su camino al hospital, había una señora muy enferma que la necesitaba en ese momento.

—Sakura–chan, ¿quieres ir a Ichiraku en una cita conmigo? —Dijo finalmente y con los ojos brillantes en espera de un "sí".

—… No.

Y sin más Sakura se fue en dirección al hospital y dejó solo a Naruto a mitad de la calle transitada de Konoha. Una bola de estambre pasó detrás de Naruto dándole a la escena un ambiente solo y deplorable.

—Sakura–chan… —Dijo desmotivado el rubio mientras bajaba la cabeza ante el rechazo de su compañera de equipo.

No muy lejos de esta escena, detrás de un poste de luz, unos ojos semejantes a la luna observaban todo con atención y la dueña de los mismos sintió una opresión en el corazón al ver a su apreciado rubio ser rechazado una vez más por la Haruno.

—Hinata, ¿qué ves? —Preguntó Kiba sorprendiendo a la Hyūga por detrás. Ella pegó un brinco.

—N–na–nada, Kiba–kun. —Dijo con su dulce tono de voz y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Kiba bufó.

—Vas a gastar a Naruto de tanto estarlo viendo. —Dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta se iba con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder. —¡K–Ki–Kiba–kun!

Kiba no le hizo caso y siguió caminando con el ceño levemente fruncido —Kiba–kun… —susurró ella bajando la mirada.

—A él no le gusta ver que tu felicidad dependa tanto de Naruto, Hinata.

—¿Shino–kun?

—Para Kiba, tú deberías tener un poco más de carácter y decisión, para él no conseguirás nada con Naruto si al menos no le hablas.

—Shino–kun…

—Él no está molesto contigo, solo que desearía que actuaras diferente con la persona a la que ambos sabemos que amas.

—¡Shino–kun! —dijo completamente roja.

Shino desapareció al instante en una nube de humo y Hinata se quedó sola en la calle.

—Actuar diferente frente a Naruto–kun… —murmuró muy bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa.

...

—¡Yosh! ¡Hace tiempo no veníamos a la casa de Neji, TenTen!

—¡Y no vendremos en mucho tiempo de nuevo si no haces silencio! —reprendió ella al ver el ceño fruncido de Neji por la actitud escandalosa de Lee al entrar al distrito Hyūga.

—Buenos tardes, Neji–sama —saludó un Hyūga a la entrada del sector del _Bunke_(1) del clan.

Neji se limitó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—TenTen–san, Lee–san —saludó el mismo Hyūga al ver a los compañeros de Neji entrar detrás de él.

—Buenas tardes, Hiroshi–san —respondieron ambos al reconocer al Hyūga que a veces entrenaba junto con ellos.

Al momento de ellos responder Hinata estaba pasando por ahí, en dirección a su casa en el sector _Sōke_(2) del clan. Escuchar sus voces se le hizo inusual y levantó la mirada para encontrarse a unos sonrientes Lee y TenTen.

TenTen vio a Hinata justo en ese momento.

—¡Hinata, hola! —saludó agitando su mano y llamándola a ir con ellos. Hinata caminó hacia ellos con prontitud.

—Tanto tiempo sin verla, Hinata–san —comenzó Lee. Neji solo asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Mucho tiempo, Lee–san. Usualmente ustedes no vienen a la residencia Hyūga. —comenzó Hinata mientras buscaba con la mirada una explicación por parte de Neji.

—¡Es que hoy le tocaba a Neji organizar el té de media tarde de viernes! Y finalmente accedió a prestar su casa y no a hacerlo en un restaurante como de costumbre.

—¿Neji–niisan?

—Es una de las tradiciones que Gai–sensei pensó para nosotros cuando nos conocimos. —Se limitó a responder sereno.

—Cuando no hay misión por separado, todos los viernes nos reunimos en la tarde para la hora del té. Desde que Neji pasó a ser Jonnin a Gai–sensei le asignan más misiones por separado y él insistió en que continuáramos con la tradición estuviera o no él en la aldea. Es la primera vez que quedamos de reunirnos en la casa de Neji. —Explicó TenTen.

—Oh, ya veo.

—¿Quisiera acompañarnos, Hinata–san? —preguntó Lee con educación, a TenTen se le iluminaron los ojos, podría no ser la única chica en la reunión, Neji se puso precavido, no le molestaba la presencia de Hinata pero quizá a los ancianos no les agradaría mucho la idea de que la hija de la rama principal tomara té en una casa del _Bunke_. Hinata pareció leer los pensamientos de Neji.

—Me gustaría, pero si ese es el caso creo que sería mejor que la reunión fuera en mi casa. Como agradecimiento por la invitación.

Neji cerró los ojos en pose serena y agradeció mentalmente. TenTen y Lee se miraron el uno al otro sin encontrar ningún problema y finalmente Neji habló: —Es un gesto muy amable de su parte, Hinata–sama.

Ella solo sonrió y los condujo hasta su casa. Una vez sentados los tres, Hinata trajo una bandeja con una tetera y varios vasos especiales para el té de media tarde.

—Gracias —respondieron los tres cuando Hinata terminó de servir y los cuatro se dispusieron a dar el primer sorbo.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu equipo, Hinata? ¿Cómo están Kiba, Akamaru y Shino?

—Todos están muy bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa intentando olvidar lo que le dijeron ellos unas horas atrás.

—¿Y el embarazo de Kurenai–san? —preguntó Lee.

—Lo está llevando muy bien, tanto ella como el bebé están bien de salud y Shikamaru ha estado encima de ella todos estos meses cuidándola, realmente Kurenai–sensei está rodeada de mucho amor.

—Me alegro —respondió Lee sonriente.

La charla siguió de forma amena, hablando sobre entrenamientos, sobre la visita que realizarían los hermanos de la arena a Konoha dentro de poco tiempo, hablaron sobre el intento fallido de secuestro a TonTon unos días atrás y otros temas de lo que pasaba en Konoha.

—Escuché que Ichiraku promocionará un nuevo platillo de ramen el mes que sigue. Seguro Naruto será el primero en probarlo —comentó Lee entre tanto.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente ante la mención del nombre de Naruto cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por Neji ni por TenTen. Neji fingió indiferencia pero TenTen sonrió de medio lado.

—Oye, Hinata, a ti también te gusta el ramen, ¿verdad?

Neji levantó ligeramente la mirada, algo no le agradaba en el tono de su compañera.

—S–Sí… la verdad también me gustaría probar pronto el nuevo platillo de Ichiraku–san.

—¿Por qué no organizamos una salida? Podríamos decirles a Kiba, Shino, Naruto… A fin de cuentas a todos nos gusta el ramen de Ichiraku.

—Yo… bueno, la verdad es que suena bien…

—¡Me parece una gran idea, TenTen! ¡Yo quiero ir!

—¡Claro, Lee! Neji, tú también.

Neji que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, continuó callado y solo asintió con la cabeza pero con cautela. Algo le decía que la cabeza de TenTen había planeado muchas cosas a largo plazo.

—Y dime, Hinata, ¿ya tienes novio? —preguntó picaronamente.

Neji solo las miraba, sabía de sobra que TenTen era perceptiva y desde hace mucho tiempo había descubierto los sentimientos de su prima hacia el chico Uzumaki pero ese día ella parecía extrañamente interesada en presionar ese punto débil en Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojó y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Hiashi–sama sigue proponiéndote pretendientes de familias importantes del extranjero? —preguntó TenTen ya con un poco más de delicadeza.

—No —respondió Hinata—, después de los primeros dos rechazos por mi parte consideró que lo mejor sería seguir con el entrenamiento kunoichi y darme un poco de tiempo para… superar m–mi, timidez.

—Ya veo.

Lee se sentía en una conversación fuera de lugar y estaba apenado en su asiento, terminando rápido su té mientras Hinata constantemente le servía una nueva copa.

—¿Te interesaría… un poco de ayuda? —soltó finalmente TenTen.

Neji se levantó de su asiento.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y compañía, Hinata–sama, pero es hora de irnos. A Gai–sensei le gusta que le recibamos en las puertas de la aldea si estamos aquí en la villa cuando se va de misión y dentro de poco él llegará.

—Pero Neji, aún falta… —comenzó a replicar Lee, según la información dada por su maestro aún no tenía planes de llegar hasta dentro de otras tres horas aproximadamente.

—Puede que su misión haya concluido antes de lo planeado —respondió Neji sin inmutarse y de manera seca— además es bueno estar antes en los puntos de reunión, la puntualidad es importante.

Al ver la cara de Neji, inexpresiva como siempre pero con un aire de autoridad, Lee y TenTen se colocaron de pie, seguidos de Hinata.

—Fue un placer verla hoy, Hinata–san. —se despidió Lee con una reverencia.

—Fue bonito verte después de tanto tiempo, Hinata —se despidió TenTen con un abrazo aprovechando para susurrarle al oído— y si estás interesada, solo búscame. Puedo darte un cambio de actitud y una perspectiva a un nuevo mundo.

Después de eso los tres dejaron la mansión Hyūga y Hinata se quedó sola, sacando con una sonrisa a una de las doncellas que planeaba recoger la tetera y las copas, haciéndolo ella misma con una sonrisa.

Realmente habría omitido la propuesta de TenTen cualquier día de su vida en el que la cordura estuviese presente en su cabeza, pero luego del cambio de actitud en el que le hicieron notar Kiba y Shino esa tarde… no pudo más que ponerse a pensar.

¿Sería una… buena idea? Es decir, TenTen era opuesta a ella en muchos sentidos, podría ayudarla ligeramente a cambiar.

Sí, solo un poco, nada radical.

* * *

><p>1. <em>Bunke<em>: Es la rama secundaria del clan Hyūga.

2. _Sōke_: Rama principal del clan Hyūga.

Eso es solo el inicio, para ver si les va gustando la idea. Talvez suene muy usada, no lo sé, pero yo le daré mi propio giro con el pasar de los capítulos —que en realidad no serán muchos— y es probable que haya ligero NejiTen. Por ser la primera historia y el primer capítulo no espero muchos reviews... ¡Pero estaría muy agradecida si dejaran algunos!

No sean muy rudos ;-; es mi primera historia. Gracias por haber leído :)

~brokenNanami.12


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana, el reloj apuntaba las ocho y TenTen estaba terminando de alistar su cabello frente al espejo antes de salir a practicar un poco en el bosque con el arsenal nuevo que había traído de su última misión en La Nieve. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa para salir se sorprendió al encontrar a una kunoichi bien conocida por ella con la mano levantada en un puño dispuesta a tocar para que ella le abriera.<p>

Los ojos perlas y los ojos chocolate se encontraron, ambas con sorpresa. Hinata por verse descubierta antes de siquiera tocar la puerta y TenTen precisamente porque Hinata estaba ahí.

—¡Hinata, hola! —Sonrió un tanto extrañada—. ¿Qué haces por acá tan temprano?

—TenTen–san, buenos días —hizo una leve reverencia—, vine por lo que usted me ofreció ayer, la ayuda para un… un cambio.

TenTen se sorprendió un poco más pero igualmente se recostó en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa de suficiencia. —¿Qué quieres cambiar, exactamente?

Hinata no había pensado en eso. ¿Que qué quería cambiar? Pues era claro que su manera de hablar con la gente, ella consideraba que todo lo demás estaba bien.

—Mi, mi timidez con–con, con las personas —dijo en un susurro y bajando la cabeza.

—Umm… —TenTen puso su dedo índice en los labios mientras miraba al cielo como pensando en algo— Te ayudaré solo si estás dispuesta a hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza gacha dándole a entender a TenTen que realmente quería luchar por ser menos tímida, como le había dicho. TenTen no entendía muy bien por qué Hinata llegó tan rápido con ella, ayer había pensado en ir a buscarla para convencerla un día de estos de que se pusiera a su merced para tratar de hacerla más… llamativa a Naruto específicamente, pero que ella llegara sola, y al día siguiente, había sido algo de lo más extraño. No se había esperado eso.

Aunque tampoco era como si ella conociera demasiado a Hinata, sabía de ella y le había hablado porque era la prima de Neji y en ocasiones entrenaban juntas o salían con las demás chicas pero TenTen ni siquiera era de su misma generación. No eran precisamente las más cercanas aunque siempre le había agradado.

—Pasa —habló TenTen dejándole espacio en la puerta, la Hyūga la siguió y ambas se acomodaron en la sala de estar de TenTen. Hinata estaba callada, con sus manos hechas puños sobre sus rodillas y TenTen la miraba con curiosidad hasta que finalmente decidió hablar: —Hinata, dime la verdad, ¿por qué quieres cambiar?

Hinata sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro y como la mirada fija de TenTen no la dejaba. Respiró profundamente y comenzó: —Y–Yo… bu–bueno, qui–quiero poder, yo–yo, hablar con alguien.

—¿Hablar con alguien en especial?

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrojada, sin decir nada más.

—¿Es un chico lindo?

Hinata enrojeció mucho más, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, y se encogió de hombros casi escondiéndose de la mirada de TenTen, no dijo nada pero ella entendió.

El nombre de esa persona, aunque no fue pronunciado, era más que obvio para TenTen. Miró a Hinata con una sonrisa, ya iba siendo hora que decidiera por sí misma acercarse a Naruto y como ella le tenía mucho aprecio a Hinata decidió que haría lo que fuese para que Naruto la tomara en cuenta, le prestara atención. Hinata era una chica dulce que se había ganado su simpatía desde que la conoció y realmente la quería ayudar. Era casi como una hermana menor pidiéndole consejos con chicos, una de esas cosas que ella no podría vivir realmente por ser hija única.

Y es que el detonante de todas sus ideas y ganas de ayudar fue la pequeña frase que Lee había dicho ayer. TenTen en ese momento se propuso una meta: haría que Hinata y Naruto probaran juntos el nuevo ramen de Ichiraku.

TenTen se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala de estar con los brazos detrás de su espalda y con la cabeza en alto. Hinata la miró con curiosidad.

—Hinata, he pensado en muchas cosas para ayudarte, no te voy a mentir, pero deberás aceptar todo lo que te diga. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿me harás caso en todo lo que te pida?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo.

—No, yo quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero escucharte hablar. ¿Lo que quieres es hablar no? ¡Pues comienza a hablar conmigo! ¿Me harás caso en todo lo que te pida?

—Sí —afirmó ella con su suave voz.

—Quiero oírlo más alto.

—Sí —Exclamó ella, no muy fuerte pero sí más que la vez anterior.

—Bien, creo que debemos comenzar con una estrategia y una meta. Lograr esa meta será nuestro objetivo. —Hinata la escuchaba con atención— Ya me dijiste que es por un chico —Hinata enrojeció pero no bajó la mirada— nuestra meta será que saldrás con ese chico.

—Yo… La verdad no sé si sea… —Intentó hablar la Hyūga pero TenTen siguió hablando.

—Hinata, ¿quieres a ese chico?

Hinata sin dudarlo respondió: —Sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres salir con él, que solo estén los dos, compartir tiempo juntos? —La voz de TenTen sonaba soñadora y unió sus manos en el pecho con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa.

—Sí… —respondió un tanto apenada.

—Eso es una cita, Hinata. —Volvió a hablar firmemente—. Yo no te voy a ayudar a que solo lo saludes, llegar a saludar a alguien es muy fácil. Yo quiero verte feliz y sé que salir en una cita te hará feliz. Sé que es ambicioso… pero somos ninja, actuamos decididamente. Quiero que veas esto como una misión.

Hinata asimiló todo lo que estaba diciendo TenTen, imaginarse en una cita con Naruto se le hacía una idea de lo más anhelada, siempre soñaba con eso, con el día en el que solo estuvieran ellos dos, talvez entrenando, talvez comiendo un helado o simplemente hablando. Ella había pensado mucho la noche anterior, pensó en lo que le dijo Shino y lo que descubrió que pensaba Kiba, había decidido llegar a TenTen para poder tener las fuerzas de hablar con Naruto como ella hablaba con todo el mundo. TenTen la hizo ver lo que en realidad quería, ella quería hablarle a Naruto, sí, pero no solo eso, ella quería salir con Naruto. Como Shino le había dicho, tenía que cambiar un poco si quería que Naruto la notara. Ella quería ser notada.

—Pero antes de comenzar con todo eso, Hinata, tengo que saber que confías en mí.

—Yo confío en usted, TenTen–san —respondió rápido, un poco afligida porque TenTen pensara lo contrario.

—Yo lo sé, Hinata, y talvez no seamos muy unidas pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca para saber cuál será nuestro objetivo. Necesito que reúnas fuerzas y me lo digas. ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?

TenTen ya lo sabía pero quería que Hinata lo dijera, pensaba que la Hyūga jamás lo había admitido en voz alta y la verdad es que quería saber si era capaz de decirlo con su propia voz, solo a ella, en un lugar en el que ambas sabían que nadie más escucharía.

Hinata enrojeció muchísimo, abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Entendía por qué debía decirlo pero ella jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, era muy difícil y vergonzoso siquiera pensar en que su boca dijera algo así. ¿Y si ya no la quería ayudar porque talvez Naruto no le agradaba? ¿Si pensaba que Naruto no era adecuado y la emparejaba con alguien más?

No, TenTen no haría algo así, ella era muy buena, muy amable. Además ella no lo permitiría, ella solo quería a Naruto. Tenía que decírselo para que pudiera ayudarla a hablarle precisamente a él, tenía que abrir su corazón por primera vez en voz alta.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y apretó sus manos en puños sobre sus rodillas, abrió los labios lentamente y susurró muy bajo el nombre de Naruto.

TenTen francamente no la escuchó, lo dijo tan débil que apenas y notó que Hinata dijo algo.

—¿Cómo? No te escuché.

—Naruto —dijo un poco más alto, aunque aún en un susurro y TenTen sonrió.

—Ah, Naruto —dijo alto a lo que Hinata levantó la mirada sumamente roja y le pidió que bajara la voz.

—Hinata, no te apenes —le dijo TenTen— Naruto no es un chico malo. Es tonto y a veces me saca de quicio —confesó con un mohín en la boca— pero no es un chico malo. Si él te gusta, está bien —dijo a sabiendas de lo que podría preocupar a Hinata. Es que esa chica era tan leíble para ella, era casi como leer una hoja de papel, era muy transparente. Solo idiotas como Naruto no la leían.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y sonrió sinceramente como agradecimiento.

TenTen dejó a Hinata en la sala de estar y subió las escaleras de su casa para bajar casi al instante con una pizarra y un marcador. Se colocó frente a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir.

**Misión: Hinata Uzumaki.**

Hinata se enrojeció al ver su nombre seguido del apellido de Naruto.

—Hinata nuestra meta será simple, el mes que sigue cuando Ichiraku lance su nuevo platillo tú lo comerás al lado de Naruto, en una salida, juntos.

—¿C–cómo? —preguntó sorprendida. Solo faltaban tres semanas para eso y Hinata veía sumamente difícil que en tres semanas lograra captar la atención del rubio.

—Así es —dijo TenTen mientras escribía en la pizarra: **Objetivo: Cita en Ichiraku.**— Sé que tenemos poco tiempo pero lo lograremos —escribió también **Tiempo de misión: tres semanas.**

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —preguntó un tanto dudosa.

TenTen no respondió y siguió escribiendo: **Saludar desconocidos.**

Hinata quedó bastante confundida.

* * *

><p>Bien… no pensé que los review me fueran a poner tan nerviosa o presionada. A decir verdad agradezco mucho a todos ustedes que se esmeraron en dejarme reviews con un mensaje fuerte de transfondo. Se enfocaron en decirme lo que les gustó, que en general fue la presencia del canon y eso francamente fue lo que me puso nerviosa jaja. Agradezco tener lectores así :)<p>

Espero no haber fregado la personalidad de ellas dos, después de la ligera presión psicológica me puse a dudar un montón, n_nU.

Muchas gracias: _Adhatera, aniota21, Nathalie.S, Hinata-Tsuki, hinamel, Namikaze Rock y Alabdiel._

Y respecto a lo que soy una sombra, pues es por el hecho de que no busco ser leída por amistades o por influencias de otra gente —como una vez leí en el perfil de una chica, que aquí en FF solo se comentaban entre los conocidos— sino porque les gusta lo que hago. Por eso prefiero mantenerme mucho en el anonimato. Como una sombra~ (?). ¡Nos volveremos a leer el domingo!

~brokenNanami.12


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Después de escribir su primer punto, TenTen se volteó hacia Hinata con una sonrisa.<p>

—¡Hinata–chan! ¿Alguna vez has, simplemente, saludado desconocidos sin ninguna razón aparente y sin querer que ellos hagan algo por ti luego?

—¿Ah?

—Te pregunto que si alguna vez simplemente has llegado donde una persona —TenTen se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella— y le has dicho: "¡Hola!" Sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera volver a ver a esa persona.

—No… —fue todo lo que respondió Hinata mirando a TenTen completamente extrañada.

—Eso cambiará hoy —sonrió.

—TenTen–san, ¿c–cómo me habría de a–ayudar eso? —Preguntó con educación.

—Eso te ayudará a soltarte al hablar, Hinata, es un buen ejercicio. Puedes hablar del clima, de una comida, del lugar en el que estés. El punto es precisamente hablar. ¡Hablar, hablar, hablar! Talvez si hables un poco más no te pongas nerviosa sin saber qué decir cuando estés frente a una persona en específico. Estoy segura que hablar más hará que dejes de tartamudear nerviosamente, es cuestión de ganar confianza.

—¿Ganar confianza sobre mí mi–misma?

—Lo comprendes rápido, Hinata–chan —dijo desordenándole un poco el cabello y poniéndose de pie en dirección a la puerta.

...

Ya era la media mañana cuando Neji, que había terminado su entrenamiento al amanecer, se dirigía de nuevo a la residencia Hyūga para darse una ducha, comer algo y luego seguir entrenando.

O eso habría hecho de no ser porque vio que dos mujeres, bien conocidas por él, estaban caminando juntas a unos metros de él.

La mente del genio Hyūga comenzó a maquinar, recordar y preguntarse muchas cosas. ¿Por qué TenTen y Hinata estaban caminando juntas? ¿A dónde…? _—Y dime, Hinata, ¿ya tienes novio? _El recuerdo de la voz de TenTen hizo que Neji frunciera apenas visiblemente el ceño. _—¿Te interesaría… un poco de ayuda? _No, no, su Hinata–sama debería estar concentrada en cosas más importantes, como la relación diplomática que su padre quería que ella aprendiera a conllevar con La Estrella. —_y si estás interesada, solo búscame. Puedo darte un cambio de actitud y una perspectiva a un nuevo mundo.  
><em>

Esa invitación que le había dicho TenTen a Hinata el día anterior pensando que él no escucharía le hizo empuñar un poco sus manos. ¿Por qué TenTen tenía que estarse metiendo en los asuntos personales de su Hinata–sama? Ella debía estar más concentrada en los deberes ninja de los que dependían ciertos negocios entre el clan Hyūga y la aldea misma, o con otras aldeas. Hinata era la heredera principal que en ese momento, además de entrenamiento kunoichi, llevaba un entrenamiento diplomático, mismo al que se sometería a Hanabi–sama luego. Aunque Hinata misma no lo supiera su comportamiento estaba siendo evaluado por empleados del consejo de la rama principal, Hiashi–sama le había pedido como favor personal el cuidar los pasos de Hinata durante los meses de la revisión, aunque ambos supusieron que no había problema pues ella siempre se había comportado como era debido.

Pero ahora viéndolas a ambas, TenTen sonriente y Hinata a su lado visiblemente nerviosa no presintió nada bueno. Su compañera de equipo podría llegar a convertirse en un verdadero dolor de cabeza si hacía algo que perjudicara a su prima y su revisión actual.

...

TenTen caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha con una amplia sonrisa, Hinata a su lado se veía apenada y nerviosa, veía para todas partes, como buscando un lugar en el cuál esconderse y escapar de su amiga.

De pronto TenTen se detuvo y Hinata se vio obligada a hacer lo mismo. La chica de pelo castaño señaló un lugar en el que un hombre mayor estaba degustando de un platillo de dangos solo. —Hinata, ve y háblale a ese señor.

—¿Qué? TenTen–san… e–ese hombre está co–comiendo, no es correcto inte–terrumpirle… —intentó hacer entrar en razón a TenTen mientras le hablaba con la mirada gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hinata, primero que nada, cuando me hables mírame a los ojos. —dijo levantándole el mentón con delicadeza— Eso sí es maleducado. Hablarle de frente a las personas te ayudará —TenTen se interrumpió y sonrió a sí misma felicitándose por su brillante idea— ¡comencemos por ahí!, te ignoraré durante todo este tiempo si no me hablas de frente.

—¡Lo–Lo siento, TenTen–san! —dijo exaltada y apenada a la vez. Con la cabeza gacha.

TenTen no dijo nada y comenzó a repiquetear con el pie. Hinata levantó la mirada para ver como ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo… siento, TenTen–san —dijo un tanto dudosa mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Así está mejor! —Dijo TenTen cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una sonrisa— ¡Ahora, ve, háblale!

Hinata hizo ademán de querer negarse de nuevo con otra excusa y TenTen se le adelantó. —¿No ibas a hacer todo lo que yo te pidiera? Hinata, no te puedo ayudar si no colaboras. —Cualquier excusa que estuviese por salir de la boca de Hinata se quedó sin pronunciar y la Hyūga solo asintió con la cabeza. Se irguió y alisó las ropas y se acercó a ese hombre, un tanto dudosa conforme caminaba, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: _Naruto–kun, Naruto–kun, Naruto–kun…_

TenTen, emocionada, veía todo a unos metros de distancia, cómo ella caminaba un tanto dudosa al señor pero aun así directo hacia él. Cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de sentarse frente al señor, una señora que cargaba a un bebé en su espalda le ganó el lugar y tanto ella como TenTen cayeron al más claro estilo anime.

Hinata se devolvió hacia donde estaba TenTen y ambas vieron como la señora y el abuelo hablaban del pequeño niño que ahora estaba en brazos del viejo.

—Bien, eso no funcionó como yo lo pensé. —Confesó TenTen. Buscó con la mirada otra presa, una señora que estaba mirando una tienda de ropa y parecía disputarse si entrar o no. —Ve con ella.

—TenTen–san, no creo que quiera ser interrumpida mientras…

—Hinata —la interrumpió, no la ignoró porque Hinata sí la vio a los ojos mientras hablaban—, si ella estuviese precisada por algo ya habría decidido si entrar o no. ¡Ve y háblale!

—¿Y–Y, qué le digo?

—Comenta algo sobre lo lindas que son esas prendas que ve, ¡o lo que sea! Improvisa, improvisa —la empujó suavemente con palmaditas en la espalda mientras sonreía divertida. —La idea no es que hables con ella todo el día, solamente comparte un saludo, unas cuantas frases y te despides. Es fácil. Ve.

Hinata volvió a tomar aire profundo a sus pulmones y caminó hacia la señora. Cuando se colocó junto a ella y abrió la boca para comentar algo, la señora entró a la tienda y la dejó sola.

Hinata agachó su cabeza derrotada y TenTen cayó al suelo de nuevo. Cuando Hinata volvió a colocarse junto a ella con la cabeza gacha TenTen resopló frustrada.

—Creo que esto no está funcionando porque dudas mucho, Hinata, mira como lo hago yo y aprende.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras TenTen intentaba buscar una víctima. Al ver a un señor con semblante triste sentado en una banca fuera de una tienda de sushi se acercó a él.

Hinata veía todo desde una distancia prudencial. Pudo ver como TenTen saludaba al señor con una sonrisa y él la saludo de vuelta, después de hablar un poco TenTen se sentó junto a él y hablaron unos segundos más, ambos parecían felices. De pronto el señor se acercó al oído de TenTen la cual lo escuchaba con una sonrisa que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. —¿¡Qué_!_? —Fue todo lo que escuchó Hinata antes de ver como TenTen golpeaba a ese señor hasta dejarlo inconsciente en la banqueta. Hinata se sobresaltó sorprendida mientras TenTen caminaba hacia ella.

—Viejo verde. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de hacer a Hinata seguirla de nuevo.

Después de otros siete intentos fallidos ambas decidieron sentarse en una banquilla del parque de juegos que estaba en el centro de la aldea.

—Es inútil, Hinata, soy un fracaso como instructora —frustrada se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el respaldar de la banca.

—No–No diga eso, TenTen–san… —intentó animarla con una sonrisa mientras tenía una mano empuñada tratando de darle apoyo— L–Lo que pasa es que no hemos tenido, su–suerte. —Hinata al ver que TenTen no salía de su repentina depresión busco alrededor algo que la ayudara. Vio a una señora sentada mirando a dos niños jugando en una caja de arena, seguramente una madre cuidando a sus hijos— Mi–Mire, i–intentaré hablarle a la señora de allá.

—Sí, lo que sea —respondió TenTen frustrada pensando en qué hacer hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Hinata ya no estaba junto a ella. Se irguió y la buscó con la mirada solo para ver como mantenía una conversación con una señora en otra baqueta.

Hinata quien al principio había ido muy nerviosa hacia la señora, preocupada porque la misma se levantara y se fuera con sus hijos dejándola sola y fracasada como en los otros intentos, tenía una motivación extra: motivar a TenTen. Sentía pena por la morena, porque no estuviesen funcionando sus planes, y sentía que todo era culpa de ella así que lo debía solucionar. Talvez si lograba hablarle a alguien TenTen volvería a tener motivación para ayudarla. Iba completamente decidida a siquiera decirle "Hola" a esa señora.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la señora correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa y hasta comenzó una conversación diciéndole el nombre de sus hijos, era una aldeana, no una ninja, y estaba disfrutando de su día libre del trabajo.

TenTen notó como Hinata tartamudeó un par de veces y aunque tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas le seguía la conversación. Sonrió de medio lado, ligeramente orgullosa ante tal escena. Poco a poco ayudaría a Hinata, ese apenas era el primer día.

—TenTen —la sola voz de la persona que la llamó la heló completamente. Borró todos sus pensamientos y solo se concentró en una voz fuerte e imponente que en ese momento no se escuchaba nada feliz.

—¿Ne–Neji? —respondió ella volviéndose a verlo y sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Intimidada por el llamado de su nombre que más había parecido un regaño.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz Navidad!<p>

Me costó mucho poder conseguir un poquito de tiempo para venir a actualizar precisamente hoy (¡en mi país sigue siendo domingo!), pero era mi deber, domingos y martes (:.

Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos por su tiempo en leer y escribir un comentario: _Alexa Hiwatari, Adhatera, Namikaze Rock, Hinata-Tsuki, elena uzumaki, Alabdiel, sole potter, hinata147hyuuga y aniota21_. Realmente estoy muy feliz de que ustedes quieran saber cómo sigue la historia, es cierto eso de que los review dan motivación lol. Y algo que me hizo notar Adhatera que no les había dicho antes es el momento en el que está ubicado el fic: antes de la invasión de Pein. Por si las dudas ;).

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me disculpo de antemano si encuentran algún error. No lo edité mucho por falta de tiempo así que si encuentran algo fuera de lugar les pido que me lo hagan saber.

Independientemente de sus creencias religiosas espero que todos disfruten estos días de convivencia en familia rodeados de amor y sus seres más queridos. ¡Hasta el martes!  
>~brokenNanami.12<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>—TenTen —la sola voz de la persona que la llamó la heló completamente. Borró todos sus pensamientos y solo se concentró en una voz fuerte e imponente que en ese momento no se escuchaba nada feliz.<p>

—Ne–Neji —respondió ella volviéndose a verlo y sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

TenTen, aunque le tenía un gran respeto a su compañero Neji —el cual a veces hacía caras que la intimidaban levemente—, no le tenía miedo, por lo que respondió con naturalidad —Ayudando a Hinata.

—¿Ayudando a Hinata–sama en qué? —preguntó ligeramente molesto por tener que volver a preguntar para llegar a saber lo que quería. Él era un hombre que le gustaba que le dijeran la mayor cantidad de información con el menor número de preguntas formuladas.

—Quiero ayudarla a superar su timidez, mírala, ahora mismo está hablando con esa señora que no conocía de nada y no se ve nerviosa ni mucho menos. —Dijo TenTen de forma ligeramente ensoñadora.

TenTen pensó que hablando con desconocidos Hinata se volvería más abierta con los demás, es por eso que desde que las había visto y seguido se habían comportado así, acercándose a muchas personas pero al final no hablándole a ninguna… Quién sabe qué método extraño estaba aplicando TenTen en su prima. —Fueron las deducciones mentales de Neji, simplemente volviendo a ver en la dirección de su prima. Volvió a ver a TenTen, sinceramente no quería saberlo todo.

—TenTen, necesito que dejes de hacer cosas que saquen a Hinata–sama de su comportamiento habitual.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en un cambio? ¡Neji, no me puedes decir esto! ¿Cómo quieres que la ayude a cambiar… sin cambiarla? —Neji frunció apenas notablemente el ceño por el alto tono de su voz. Hinata los volvió a ver y le sonrió a Neji a modo de saludo. Neji sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar ahora que lo había visto.

—TenTen, Hinata–sama está siendo vigilada por hombres del clan, es importante que se mantenga como la han educado durante los próximos meses. Yo tengo la misión de ayudar a que eso se mantenga así. No te metas. —respondió en tono ácido por haber soltado toda esa información, conociendo a su compañera esa sería la única manera para que entendiera y aceptara lo que él pedía. Hinata ya se estaba despidiendo de la señora con una reverencia.

—¿Por qué la vigilan? ¿Ella no sabe? —Preguntó, ya, un poco más bajo. Ella venía hacia ellos.

—Eso es información confidencial. —Fue lo último que se dijo antes que Hinata llegara al lado de Neji y le saludara como de costumbre.

—¿Neji–niisan, ocurrió algo?

—Buscaba a TenTen para darle una información importante, Hinata–sama.

—Oh —exclamó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hinata, le conté a Neji lo que estamos haciendo —le dijo guiñándole el ojo para hacerle entender que no le dijo todo.

—Ah–ah, ¿sí? —preguntó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada apenada.

TenTen se mantuvo en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Neji se sorprendió levemente ante ese cambio de actitud. ¿Hinata–sama había hecho algo malo? Después de unos segundos en completo silencio Hinata levantó la cabeza rápido mirando a TenTen ligeramente culpable. La Hyūga tragó seco y repitió mirando a TenTen de frente: —Ah, ¿sí?

TenTen sonrió ampliamente dejando a Neji un tanto sorprendido, aunque en él no se notara ninguna de sus emociones. Neji solo volvía a ver a cada una según hablaran —¡Sí! Y dijo que estaría encantado de acompañarnos para ayudarte.

—¿Neji–niisan? —Preguntó Hinata muy extrañada volviéndolo a ver con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza.

Neji había dejado su rostro serio de siempre para mostrar uno de sorpresa bastante no normal en él. _Encantado de acompañarnos para ayudarte. _Definitivamente de lo mucho que le dijo a TenTen ella no podría haber escogido peor conjunto de palabras para resumirlo. Estaría de todo menos _encantado_ y consideraba que su Hinata–sama estaba perfectamente bien como para ayudarle a cambiar. Y por si fuera poco, no quería ser arrastrado por TenTen en lo que sea que se le ocurriera, _acompañarnos_, sí, ya, los ninja espiaban, seguían con sigilo, no acompañaban.

Pero visto desde el punto ventajoso, sabría de primera mano lo que planeaban y podría persuadirles para hacerles declinar la idea si no le agradaba del todo. Podría ser una mejor forma de evitar que TenTen arruinara el perfecto comportamiento de su prima. Como respuesta a la pregunta de su prima él solo inclinó la cabeza y vio como TenTen extendió aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible.

...

—¡Ay, qué aburrido! —gritó un Naruto frustrado mientras caminaba por la aldea. Acababa de ir a Ichiraku solo para encontrar el local cerrado y ahora tenía mucha hambre pero no sabía a dónde ir a comer.

No muy lejos de él vio a TenTen, Neji y Hinata caminando a quién sabe dónde —Talvez ellos sepan un lugar al que pueda ir a comer… —murmuró— ¡Hey, chicos! —gritó mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con una mano al aire.

De pronto chocó con alguien —¡Naruto, idiota! Ten más cuidado. —Dijo Ino mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza —Fíjate por donde caminas, ¡casi me haces caer!

—¡Pe–Perdón! Yo solo quería ir a donde… ¿uh? ¿A dónde fueron? —Naruto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a los ninja que ya no estaban cerca.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Naruto? —preguntó Ino mirándolo con pena— Como sea, iré a comer con los chicos, no estorbes.

—¿Choji y Shikamaru? —pensó Naruto en voz alta— ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir? Es que Ichiraku está cerrado —confesó depresivo, con la cabeza gacha.

Ino se mordió levemente el labio, con unas ganas absolutas de gritarle que no, pero ese día estaba de buen humor, los capullos que estaba cuidando desde hace semanas al fin habían florecido y la cara que Naruto había puesto le había dado un poco de lástima. —Está bien, pero te comportas.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Y así Naruto e Ino caminaron juntos en dirección al restaurante de barbecue (B.B.Q.) favorito de Choji.

...

TenTen, Hinata y Neji entraron a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de TenTen, los asientos se encontraban divididos por muros de madera y papel dando la privacidad necesaria y el menú estaba repleto de alimentos deliciosos a precios accesibles. Se sentaron en una mesa destinada a cuatro personas y luego de ordenar cada uno lo que quería no les quedó más que esperar. Ya pasaba de media tarde y tanto Neji como las chicas no habían comido.

—Hinata, creo que a pesar de todo el primer punto del plan fue un éxito.

Neji volvió a ver a TenTen demandando una explicación, su compañera de equipo lo entendió de inmediato y le explicó que se encontraban en una misión en la cual trabajarían varios puntos para tratar la timidez de Hinata. No le dijo a quién quería Hinata hablarle específicamente —aunque para Neji era obvio— y tampoco le dijo en qué culminaría el plan —era información que Neji no necesitaba— pero a grandes rasgos Neji entendió muy bien qué era todo lo que querían hacer.

—Ahora —TenTen sacó un pergamino y cuando estuvo a punto de invocar la pizarra que había dejado en la casa se rió sola y desertó de la idea utilizando una servilleta del restaurante y un lapicero de su bolsillo. Sería una mala idea usar frente a Neji la pizarra que decía: **Misión: Hinata Uzumaki**. A Hinata le podría dar un ataque nervioso.

Escribió **Saludar desconocidos **e hizo un check a la par. Luego escribió **Dar opinión en conversaciones.**

—Hinata, comenzaremos con otro punto que talvez te cueste un poco más. Pero antes quiero que sepas que no desertaremos de "Saludar desconocidos" todavía, debes hacerlo durante estas tres semanas en cada oportunidad que tengas, aunque yo no esté a tu lado, el punto no es hacer todas estas cosas solo una vez, sino seguirlas haciendo por ti misma, solo así funcionara realmente todo esto y podrás abrirte con las personas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Neji estaba inmutable escuchando la conversación, diagonal a TenTen y al lado de Hinata.

—Cuando digo "dar opinión en conversaciones" me refiero a que cuando estés hablando con las personas, en una conversación entre varia gente no tengas miedo de decir lo que piensas, sino que sientas la libertad de hablar, porque después de todo, se supone que estás metida en esa conversación así que o sabes de qué están hablando o es algo que te interesa, por lo que, estás en perfecta capacidad de dar tu punto de vista ya sea para apoyar… o para ponerte en contra.

Hinata se tensó levemente y Neji lo notó. No había que decir mucho para saber que Hinata era muy cohibida al respecto, ella prefería estar al margen y escuchar lo que los demás decían, reservándose su propia opinión. Y aunque estuviese en desacuerdo con algo ella había sido educada para no decir nada al respecto y soportar todo. Nadie más que Neji lo sabía.

Aunque Neji esperaba que Hinata aceptara no de muy buena gana, le sorprendió que ella asintiera con la cabeza decidida: —Está bien, TenTen–san.

En ese momento llegó lo que pidieron y los tres se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Acordaron que después de comer irían en busca de los demás para que Hinata comenzara a hablar más en conversaciones con personas de confianza para ella, mismos que la conocían desde prácticamente siempre.

...

—¡Naruto, idota! —gritó Ino por quién sabe cuál vez en el día. Shikamaru bufó molesto y Choji tan alegre como siempre salió del local comiendo de su bolsa de patatas—. No puedo creer que tuviésemos que pagar entre los tres tu comida.

—I–Ino, ¡ya te dije que se los pagaré!, había olvidado que tuve que pagarle a Ichiraku todo el ramen que le debía del mes pasado y me había quedado sin dinero… —Naruto hablaba deprimido viendo como de su billetera verde en forma de rana solo salía polvo— cuando voy a Ichiraku no me tengo que preocupar, el viejo me apunta y le pago después —suspiró resignado.

Ino estaba a punto de decirle uno y mil regaños más cuando a lo lejos divisó a TenTen, Hinata y Neji. Formó una amplia sonrisa y los llamó agitando la mano. —¡Oigan, TenTen, Hinata! ¡Hola!

Por su parte TenTen se sorprendió de verlos a ellos junto a Naruto, casi como una señal divina. Se emocionó. Hinata dejó de respirar por unos segundos al ver a Naruto tan cerca de ella, a solo unos metros, y comenzó a enrojecer mucho. Neji miró la reacción de las dos y luego a la rubia chillona, compañera de generación de su prima de la cual no podía recordar perfectamente su nombre, se conformaba con saber que era una Yamanka, que venía corriendo en su dirección con los otros siguiéndola.

Cuando los siete se juntaron todos se saludaron a su manera. Ino casi ahorcando a TenTen, a quien por culpa de las misiones no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, la rubia la apreciaba mucho como amiga. Neji simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, Shikamaru con un bostezo y una mano al aire, Choji y Naruto animados como siempre y Hinata con ligeras sonrisas y un tono bajo de su dulce voz.

—Hace mucho que no nos veíamos —comentó Ino una vez soltó a TenTen—, ahora apenas me entero de ustedes porque lograron realizar una misión importante o cosas así, deberían pasarse más por la florería —dijo sacando la lengua.

—No te creas la única olvidada, Ino, a los únicos que veo últimamente son a Neji y a Lee por ser mis compañeros de equipo, y solo en misiones, hoy es un día especial en el que pude comer con Neji y Hinata —dijo sonriendo.

Shikamaru se acercó a Neji perezosamente —Neji, mi padre me estuvo comentando sobre una reunión que se tuvo con Hokage–sama y me pidió que te citara mañana en la tarde junto a Hiashi–sama para una comitiva que iban a formar en solidaridad con la estrella. ¿Puedes avisarle? Es realmente problemático caminar hasta el distrito Hyūga para eso ya que estás aquí y te puedo decir…

—Es obvio que yo puedo comer más que tú, Naruto. En eso nadie me gana —respondió Choji mientras terminaba su paquete de patatas y palmeaba su estómago satisfecho.

—¡Pero el ramen es diferente! ¡Yo puedo comer más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar! ¡El ramen es lo mío!

Hinata vio como cada uno se centraba en su conversación. Neji y Shikamaru hablando sobre misiones, típico en ellos, dos hombres que sin duda llevarían por el camino del bien a Konoha. TenTen e Ino se encapricharon en una pelea por saber cuál de las dos era la más ocupada y su Naruto junto con Choji hablaban de comida.

La conversación entre Neji y Shikamaru parecía ser un asunto privado que realmente no le concernía pues entendía que su padre no quería que ella se involucrara en la política todavía, pese a que conocía sobre el conflicto de la estrella —todos en el clan lo sabían— y ya sabía cuál era el escuadrón que su padre enviaría encabezado por Neji. Pudo haberse incluido en la conversación de TenTen e Ino, después de todo era una conversación de chicas y a ellas les podía hablar con mayor facilidad, además que pasar el día entero con TenTen y la tarde anterior la habían hecho apegarse un poco más a la morena.

Pero ella quería entrar en la conversación de Choji y Naruto, principalmente porque en esa estaba _su_ Naruto.

Ella tenía mucho que decir, particularmente sobre el ramen. A ella le encantaba el ramen. Siempre que podía iba con su equipo a Ichiraku —además de la deliciosa comida, para ver si topaba con suerte y encontraban ahí a Naruto— y a decir verdad su estómago estaba tan acostumbrado a ese alimento que no importaba si comía muchos boles, las comida parecía no surtir efecto y la mantenía aún con ganas de comer. Casi nadie sabía ese detalle de ella, principalmente porque era callada y no pedía a gritos —como Naruto— ir a Ichiraku cada vez que se le antojaba.

Con la mano derecha sobre sus labios y un ligero rubor en las mejillas se disputaba internamente si comentar algo o no. Podía preguntar cuál era el ramen favorito de cada uno, ella amaba el ramen de cerdo asado y había mil tipos más que podían gustarle a Naruto y Choji, Ichiraku tenía muchas especialidades.

Mientras Choji y Naruto hablaban casi a gritos sobre la cantidad de ramen que habían comido en el último mes, Hinata pasó saliva por su garganta dispuesta a hablar. Era la oportunidad perfecta, no esperaba que quedaran de comer juntos el ramen que Ichiraku tiraría nuevo en unas semanas pero estaría conforme con que Naruto supiera que a ella también le gustaba el ramen.

—A–Anno… y–yo… —pareció que nadie la escuchaba. Todos seguían en sus conversaciones, incluso TenTen estaba muy acalorada en su discusión con Ino.

Bien, se dijo, no se desanimaría, _"me refiero a que cuando estés hablando con las personas, en una conversación entre varia gente no tengas miedo de decir lo que piensas, sino que sientas la libertad de hablar" _la voz de TenTen sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hablar con Naruto, ¡tenía que hacer que la notara!

—¡A mí también me gusta el ramen! —soltó finalmente con las manos hechas puños sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados aunque la cabeza no la tenía completamente agachada.

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que escuchó a su alrededor.

—Eh… qué bien, Hinata —Naruto fue el primero en hablar, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos de golpe y lo mirara sorprendido. Ella misma no se creía lo que acababa de hacer y una vergüenza absoluta se apoderó de ella al ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos a su alrededor.

—El ramen es un alimento importante, tiene varios nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo —dijo Choji igual de sorprendido que Naruto, que aunque estaban frente el uno del otro en posición de comenzar una pelea, veían a Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Por su parte Ino miró completamente extrañada a Hinata, Shikamaru la miró con mucha atención como intentando adivinar por qué lo había hecho y qué pasaría a continuación y Neji estaba serio, como siempre pero en lugar de mirar a Hinata veía como detrás de ella venían Kiba, Akamaru —con su buen humor de siempre— y Shino a unos metros de distancia. TenTen se tapó la boca cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar e intentó aligerar para Hinata ese ambiente de repentino silencio.

—¡A todos nos gusta el ramen, Hinata! ¿Cuál es tu favorito? —el punto de TenTen era ayudarla a hablar.

—Bueno, a mí... —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Hinata —la llamó Kiba con una sonrisa, al fin la había encontrado gracias a su aroma particular después de estarla buscando con Shino y Akamaru los últimos diez minutos— Íbamos a ver a Kurenai–sensei para darle el regalo que compramos juntos en la última misión, ¿vienes? —Ya el sol se había ocultado y el día había acabado. Los únicos momentos en los que el equipo ocho podía ver a su antigua profesora era en la noche porque ella solía estar ocupada durante el día.

—Cla–claro, Kiba–kun —dijo mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa, aunque por dentro ligeramente decepcionada al verse interrumpida. TenTen chasqueó la lengua haciendo que Kiba recordara que no estaban solos.

—¡Hola y adiós, chicos! —dijo Kiba de pronto consciente de todos los demás a su alrededor. Los otros, que ya estaban actuando normalmente y habían olvidado el momento extraño con Hinata lo saludaron y despidieron de la misma manera.

—Adiós, Hinata, ¿nos vemos mañana? —preguntó TenTen antes que se fuera. Ese había sido un activo primer día y por la sonrisa que tenía Hinata en el rostro supo que lo último le había dado más motivación.

—Sí, TenTen–san —dijo ella sin ocultar la felicidad que tenía. Antes de irse le dedicó una última mirada a Naruto quién estaba distraído hurgándose el oído y sonrió con ternura. Él era tan puro.

Cuando el equipo ocho desapareció Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru y Neji también se despidieron dejando solas a Ino y TenTen. Antes de que Ino se fuera TenTen la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

—Oye, Ino, hace bastante tiempo que no hacemos una reunión de chicas. ¿Qué tal si mañana almorzamos todas juntas? ¿Puedes avisar a Sakura?

A Ino se le iluminó la mirada.

* * *

><p>La idea de Hinata comiendo ramen, debo confesar, la saque del omake que se mostró en el capítulo 95 de Naruto Shippuden. Ojalá lo hayan visto, sino, véanlo acá: <strong>.comwatch?v=DwaT5n752-Y** (me imagino que saben que es un link de youtube xD)

Si ella pudo comer 16 platos más de ramen que Naruto, es porque tiene buen aguante y sabe sobre eso, ¿no? A Hinata le encanta el ramen xD.

No trataré de excusarme sobre el por qué no publiqué el martes pasado y hasta hoy domingo aparezco —con un capítulo más largo de lo normal, espero que lo hayan notado ;-;— pero espero que comprendan que ahora en vacaciones el tiempo que dejaron libre los estudios la familia lo toma con fuerza... y llueven los paseos familiares en lugares alejados.

Pero sobre todo: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2012! Espero que sea un año lleno de dicha y bendición para todos ustedes. Gracias a todos por leerme pero sobre todo agradezco a los que sacan un poquito de tiempo a dejar review: _Namikaze Rock, hinamel (qué alegría tenerte de vuelta), Yk Namikaze, Alexa Hiwatari, Namikaze-Tomoyo (¡bienvenida!), sole potter y Hinata-Tsuki_. Por ustedes es que me empeño en seguir los días de mis actualizaciones, intentaré no fallar así en el futuro.

¡Hasta el martes!

~brokenNanami.12


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, como todos los días, la actividad de las personas de Konoha —especialmente los ninja— comenzaba muy temprano, sin importar que ese día fuera domingo. Desde la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi la seguridad en la aldea había aumentado por saberse blanco de Akatsuki, las misiones en solitario parecían más arriesgadas y cada vez se veían más ninja en las zonas de entrenamiento, esforzándose por volverse mejores.<p>

Apenas una hora después de que el sol saliera TenTen y Hinata ya estaban la zona de entrenamiento número seis, recuperando el tiempo que el día anterior no habían utilizado para entrenar, el plan era seguir así los días siguientes, pese a que para las dos era importante cumplir con éxito la misión Hinata Uzumaki, no podían dejar de lado su entrenamiento y su condición como ninja. Eso, además de ser porque TenTen ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin utilizar y atender a sus armas consentidas, fue por consejo —casi orden directa— de Neji, debido a que él no estaría por unos días para acompañarlas —vigilarlas.

Neji, Hiashi Hyūga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikamaru y Shikaku Nara, entre otros hombres que formaban el grupo concejal de confianza de la Hokage se reunieron temprano, reunión que culminó con la partida de Neji junto a un escuadrón para búsqueda, protección y apoyo a los ataques que se sufrían en La Estrella.

Sakura e Ino realizaron horas de ayuda y práctica en el hospital juntas, aprovechando eso Ino le comentó a Sakura sobre la reunión que planeó TenTen el día anterior.

Choji, Kiba y Shino partieron a primera hora de la mañana a una misión que la Hokage les había asignado en la Hierba.

Naruto había sido asignado a una misión especial por parte de la Hokage, siendo el líder de un escuadrón de gennin (Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon) que escoltarían a un comerciante a una aldea pequeña y bastante cercana a Konoha. Entre más peligroso se volvía Akatsuki más cerca quería tener Tsunade a Naruto, pues sabía que él era un blanco principal, y como no podía mantenerlo encerrado mucho tiempo en la aldea se dedicó a optar por una serie de misiones que no lo mantuvieran muy alejado o fuera por mucho tiempo.

TenTen y Hinata apenas fueron conscientes de lo rápido que se pasó el tiempo y ya era pasado el mediodía, hora justa para almorzar. Estaban agotadas, habían entrenado sin parar durante casi seis horas seguidas y su cuerpo ya les rogaba un poco de descanso.

—Hi–Hinata —dijo TenTen entre jadeos, después de lanzar los últimos veinticinco objetivos de sus kunai especiales— cre–creo que es hora de descansar e ir a comer.  
>—M–Me —Hinata también jadeaba, sosteniendo su peso con sus manos sobre sus rodillas— Me parece una gran idea.<p>

TenTen sacó una botella de agua, bebió un poco y se la pasó a Hinata.  
>—Ino me dijo que pasáramos al hospital por ellas apenas termináramos de entrenar.<br>—Hai —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

...

—¡Eres una inútil, frentona! —Gritó Ino— Me diste los papeles equivocados, casi le doy una medicina que no era al señor Fukujama.  
>—¿A quién le dices inútil, cerda? —Regañó Sakura detrás del escritorio— Yo te di exactamente lo que me pediste.<br>—Me diste el expediente de Fukushima, no de Fukujama. ¡Fíjate y escucha bien la próxima vez, pelo de chicle!  
>—¡Tú a mí me pediste el de Fukushima, puerca! Si no sabes bien el nombre de tus pacientes entonces consúltalo antes de hacerme perder el tiempo. —Sakura cogió el folder que Ino le había arrojado y lo volvió a archivar, sacando luego el de Fukujama— Toma.<br>—¡La próxima vez no te equivoques, hn! —Ino se dio la vuelta y movió su cabello golpeando a Sakura, ella solo se quedó en su lugar mirándola feo mientras la rubia se perdía en el pasillo del hospital.

Cuando TenTen y Hinata llegaron vieron como Sakura estaba muy concentrada llenando unas formas y vieron como Ino iba hacia ella con cara de cansancio.  
>—Por tu culpa duré un montón atendiendo al señor Fukujama, después de que casi le aplico la medicina incorrecta estuvo preguntándome de todo para confirmar que no le iba a dar otra cosa —suspiró mientras dejaba el folder sobre el aparador.<br>—La próxima vez no te equivoques, ja —dijo Sakura con aire superior y una risa grave y fingida.  
>—Mira frentesota…<br>Las dos chicas llegaron junto a ellas justo a tiempo —¡Hola, chicas! —Saludó TenTen con una sonrisa interponiéndose entre ambas, evitando así una guerra de miradas.  
>—¡TenTen, Hinata! —Ino se abalanzo sobre TenTen mientras Sakura saludaba a Hinata, luego cambiaron papeles.<br>—¿Listas para ir a comer? —Ofreció TenTen mientras se tocaba el estómago— Tengo mucha hambre, ¡entrenar con Hinata me cansó mucho!  
>—O estás fuera de forma o Hinata se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ¡espero que no sea la primera porque una kunoichi débil no sirve! —recriminó Ino.<br>—A decir verdad Hinata–chan se ha vuelto mejor desde la última vez que entrenamos juntas, no me daba tiempo ni para respirar. ¡Fue extenuante!  
>—Eso es bueno, así no pierdes la línea —comentó Sakura con una risilla al tiempo que le pasaba llave a un archivero titulado "expedientes".<br>—Al menos TenTen tiene mejor línea que tú —se burló Ino.  
>—¡Oye! —gritaron tanto Sakura como TenTen.<br>—Chicas —las llamó Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando detener una creciente cuarta guerra ninja—, lo mejor es que vayamos a comer ya. Podemos ir a mi casa.  
>Las tres la volvieron a ver olvidando su discusión y sonrieron. La casa de Hinata era muy bonita y ahí la comida siempre era deliciosa.<p>

...

—Entonces yo le dije, ¡hey, Shikamaru! Si no mueves tu perezoso trasero y vas a decirle a Choji que mañana a las siete entrenaremos juntos, te juro que de la cama no te vuelves a levantar.  
>—¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó Sakura con la boca llena de comida.<br>—Que ese era el sueño de su vida —terminó Ino pinchando con fuerza un trozo de carne. Todas se soltaron a reír, inclusive Hinata de forma disimulada— pero después le dije que cada vez que lo viera ver las nubes lo molestaría hasta cansarme. Desapareció en una nube de humo y ambos aparecieron puntuales el día siguiente.  
>Más risas se escucharon. Las cuatro estaban en la casa de Hinata, la cual pidió al servicio que les sirviera un almuerzo especial. Mientras esperaban comenzaron a hablar de sus compañeros de equipo por una queja que TenTen soltó de Lee y la conversación se extendió hasta que trajeron la comida y todas estaban terminando.<br>—Yo realmente no me puedo quejar de Kiba y Shino, ambos son muy buenos compañeros y personas bastante agradables —comentó Hinata con una sonrisa, evitando quedarse demasiado callada en la conversación, TenTen se lo había advertido–aconsejado antes de llegar al hospital —_Hinata quise hacer una reunión de chicas para que te sientas cómoda e intentes hablar más. Nos conoces a todas, no te juzgaremos por nada, por favor, habla cada vez que puedas y no te reserves ninguna opinión, mira que te quiero escuchar hablar._

Cuando ella se quedaba callada por un rato prolongado TenTen solía golpearla disimuladamente o enviarle miradas que lo decían todo. Las chicas habían pasado hasta ese momento unas dos horas y media juntas y la verdad era que Hinata se había sentido bastante cómoda con ellas, pero aun así no hablaba mucho, ella sabía que TenTen quería escucharla hablar pero es que ella era más del tipo que escuchaba. Sabía que tenía que practicar, tenía que desenvolverse para poder hablar con Naruto, pero es que era tan difícil…

—Hinata, ¿y no te da como asco o algo estar tanto tiempo con Shino y sus bichos? —preguntó Ino haciendo una mueca. El servicio comenzó a retirar los platos ya que todas terminaron y comenzó a servir el té— es que yo, la verdad, no sé si soportaría tener un compañero al que le salieran cucarachas del abrigo —dijo poniendo su frente un poco azul.  
>—Es que es parte de él, Ino–san, el clan Aburame se distingue por eso y la verdad es que son un arma muy útil y unos aliados importantes en sectores como los bosques, donde están por todas partes. —defendió a su compañero con dulzura.<br>—Yo no podría —confesó Sakura tomando el primer sorbo de su té— yo grito cuando veo algún bicho cerca de mí. Recuerdo que una vez tuve que entrar al departamento de Naruto, estaba todo desordenado y tropecé con un tazón de ramen, una cucaracha comenzó a caminar por mis pies y casi me muero —recordó con la cabeza agachada, totalmente asqueada.  
>Hinata se lo imaginó con pena, tenía que aceptar que Naruto era un desordenado sin remedio.<br>—¿Y qué tal son Sai y Naruto como compañeros? —preguntó TenTen.

Sakura pareció meditarlo un poco —Sai es muy extraño, siempre anda leyendo sobre el comportamiento humano y sus sonrisas falsas no dejan de provocarme escalofríos a veces pero termina siendo muy leal y nos ha salvado a Naruto y a mí en varias ocasiones.

—Y tienes que admitir que es muy lindo —susurró Ino sonriendo para sí misma.  
>—Lo que sea —Sakura la miró feo— no sé qué le ves.<br>—¡Yo no le veo nada! Solo sé que él piensa que yo soy linda y tú no, ja —se pavoneó dándole un sorbo a su té.  
>Sakura rodó los ojos y continuó —Naruto, bueno, ya saben cómo es. Igual de atarantado e impulsivo que antes, talvez ahora un poco más. Y siempre con ese buen corazón que hace que quiera ayudar a cualquier persona que se le cruce en el camino, a veces no entiendo como puede ser tan ingenuo para unas cosas pero tan decidido para otras.<p>

_Es que Naruto–kun tiene un alma muy pura_ —pensó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Y ya saben, el sueño que tiene desde que lo conocemos.  
>—Llegar a ser Hokage algún día —repitieron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.<br>—¿Ustedes creen que lo logré? —preguntó Ino. Las cuatro se sumieron en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada e imaginando.  
>—Yo estoy segura que sí lo va a lograr y va a ser un gran Hokage —soltó Hinata con un deje de orgullo en su voz. Las tres la miraron y sonrieron.<br>—La verdad es que el tonto Naruto que conocemos desapareció cuando se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya sama. Volvió aún tonto pero se nota un poco más maduro ahora —dijo Ino jugando con su vaso.  
>—Ustedes lo conocen más que yo —comentó TenTen— pero tengo que decir que el niño chillón de los exámenes chūnin definitivamente creció estos años.<br>—Naruto es el mismo de siempre —Sakura inevitablemente recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de él cuando lo vio de nuevo. Cuando tuvo que golpearlo por haber dado ese espectáculo con Konohamaru en medio de la calle. Suspiró— pero definitivamente se ha hecho más fuerte. Él está decidido a traer a Sasuke de vuelta, protegernos a todos y volverse Hokage.  
>—Yo creo que lo conseguirá —dijo de nuevo Hinata— y no solo volverse Hokage, sino todo lo que se proponga. Naruto–kun… Naruto–kun es muy fuerte, pero no solo por sus técnicas sino todo él… —pausó un momento sonriendo, recordando las veces que lo vio entrenar solo bajo la lluvia, o cuando se defendía de alguien que lo molestaba—, Naruto–kun es una persona que tiene un futuro brillante y tiene un alma tan blanca que podrá quitar la oscuridad de cualquier corazón que quiera. Yo… yo deseo lo mejor para él. Me gustaría estar siempre ahí para él, para apoyarlo, para que sepa que no está solo… Naruto–kun es alguien muy especial. —Soltó lo último casi en un susurro, pero todas pudieron escucharla a la perfección.<p>

Sakura inevitablemente cambió su estado de ánimo al recordar a Sasuke con la última parte de la conversación. Pese a que Hinata en esos momentos parecía estar más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en otra cosa, Ino y TenTen si notaron el repentino cambio de Sakura.

—Sakura, me habías dicho que ayer atendiste a Kurenai sensei en la clínica. ¿Cómo va su embarazo? —preguntó Ino.  
>—Ella está muy bien. El bebé se está desarrollando adecuadamente y ella se está cuidando lo necesario, además he visto que Shikamaru la tiene muy bien cuidada lo cual es también muy bueno, uno nunca sabe qué puede pasar.<br>—Sí, Shikamaru está muy apegado a ese bebé desde ya, estoy segura de que va a ser su consentido desde que nazca. Quiere cumplir de la mejor manera la promesa que le hizo a Asuma sensei —Ino rió con un deje de tristeza, pues había recordado a su sensei pero intentó que no se notara—. La verdad creo que Shikamaru podría llegar a ser un buen padre cuando se case y tenga hijos.  
>—Ayer cuando Kiba, Shino y yo estábamos con Kurenai sensei, Shikamaru llegó a visitar. Le había traído un encargo que al parecer pidieron la semana pasada, pañales y mantas para el bebé traídas desde La Nube. Se ve que está muy pendiente de ella. Y ella se ve muy feliz, aunque le molesta que Shikamaru parezca más interesado en ella y el bebé que de sus demás deberes.<br>—Sí, como nuestros entrenamientos de los que siempre trata de escaparse —murmuró molesta Ino.

La conversación entre ellas siguió amena un rato más hasta que Ino y Sakura dijeron que debían volver al hospital. TenTen pensaba quedarse un rato más hablando con Hinata pero la hermana menor de la Hyūga apareció en el salón justo después de que las otras dos se fueran. Hanabi se inclinó a manera de saludo y luego habló:

—Hinata san, padre quiere hablar con usted.

Hinata asintió entendiendo y se puso de pie, TenTen la imitó. Hanabi desapareció por los pasillos de la casa.

—Supongo que nos veremos otro día —dijo alisándose la ropa con una sonrisa.  
>—Lo siento, TenTen san —Hinata inclinó la cabeza— Otro día podrá quedarse más tiempo.<br>—No te preocupes por eso, además tengo que pasar por la oficina de Tsunade sama, me parece que me dejará una misión. Yo te avisaré si tengo que estar fuera de la aldea por varios días, espero que no.  
>—No, no se preocupe por mí, TenTen san —respondió Hinata con rapidez— me ha ayudado mucho estos días y la verdad es que lamento haberle quitado su tiempo.<br>—Solo han sido dos días y nos quedan tres semanas y no me quitas tiempo. Todo esto fue idea mía, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que deja de disculparte. —Le guiñó un ojo. Hinata sonrió agradecida— Ah, y felicidades.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Por hoy, por hablar con nosotras, no quedarte tan callada… aunque yo te tuve que regañar varias veces —Hinata se sonrojó y bajo la mirada apenada—, igual espero que sigas practicando, sigue hablando. Comunicarse con personas es bueno —dijo riendo.  
>—Espero que para cuando terminen estas semanas yo pueda… bueno… hablar más con…<br>—¿Sabes? —dijo TenTen divertida. Se acercó a la oreja de Hinata y le susurró muy bajo:— Creo que es más fácil hablar de Naruto que hablar con él. ¡Cielos, Hinata! Hablando de él hoy casi lo pones en un pedestal.  
>Hinata de golpe se puso completamente roja y no logró articular palabra para defenderse, TenTen le palmeó la espalda riendo divertida.<br>—Hinata–chan, ¡te quiero mucho! Eres muy graciosa. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió finalmente y Hinata vio como desaparecía entre las calles del distrito Hyūga.

Después de quedarse pensando un poco lo que dijo TenTen rió tontamente, ya que estaba sola, recordando lo que había dicho. Había dicho todo lo que sentía de corazón, no había dicho ninguna mentira, aunque jamás habría dicho todo eso teniendo a Naruto de frente, lo había comentado entre sus amigas porque había confianza y, además, tampoco echó en evidencia que a ella le gustara él… no, ella había dicho cosas que cualquiera notaría en el Uzumaki.

Cualquiera que lo conociera tanto como ella.

De pronto dio un respingo asustada. ¡Lo había olvidado! Su padre la esperaba. Hinata caminó rápido hacia el despacho de su papá.

* * *

><p>Aquí sigue siendo martes, ¡sigue siendo martes! Sé que en algunos lugares ya es miércoles y por eso agradezco el horario de mi país :D.<p>

No tengo mucho que decir en este capítulo, solo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Talvez encuentren raro que meta a tantos personajes en la historia y a cada uno le dé su parte en particular... Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Kurenai... Pero es que quiero incluir a los más que pueda, después de todo, todos ellos son los que forman Konoha :)

Nuevamente agradezco de todo corazón a mis lectores que me motivan a traerles dos veces a la semana las continuaciones: _Alexa Hiwatari, Namikaze Rock, leidy girl (¡bienvenida!), Yk Namikaze, Adhatera e Isi-san (bienvenida xDD)._ ¡Gracias, gracias! Y también muchas gracias a los que me tienen en alertas y favoritos, tanto a mí como a la historia, me halagan mucho ^^

¡Hasta el domingo!

~brokenNanami.12


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Hinata caminó hasta la oficina de su padre, tocó la puerta una vez y al escuchar la aprobación de él, entró.<p>

Se inclinó a modo de saludo y Hiashi hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara frente al escritorio. Hinata así lo hizo.

—Hinata —comenzó Hiashi en tono serio, sin dejar de mirar los papeles que leía—, cuando Hanabi cumpla quince años será nombrada oficialmente como mi sucesora, reconocida no solo dentro del clan sino también por Konoha y otras aldeas. Desde ahora debes trabajar tu camino para ser digna hermana de ella e hija mía.

Hinata le escuchaba con la cabeza baja, aunque sabía que Hiashi no estaba siquiera mirándola de reojo. Ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía la plática, y aunque sabía que Hanabi sería la nueva líder en un futuro, era la primera vez que su padre le decía la fecha.

—Tu deber cambió al que antiguamente fue el de Hanabi, procrear el futuro de la rama principal, heredando tus características como Hyūga para dar una generación mejor, junto a un compañero digno. En estos momentos tienes dieciséis, pronto diecisiete, para los veinte estarás casada y espero descendencia a los veintiuno.

Hinata apretó sus manos en puños sobre sus rodillas. Triste, afligida, presionada, pero escuchaba todo de forma serena, sin permitirse soltar una lágrima.

—Bien sabes que Hanabi estará obligada a casarse con un hombre Hyūga. —Hiashi comenzó a firmar los papeles que leía, aún no dirigía ni una mirada a su hija mayor— Y tú deberás buscar un hombre por fuera, digno, que sea capaz de heredar cualidades relevantes y poderosas para una nueva generación. Dependiendo de ello y de lo que ellos hereden serán considerados Hyūga. No busques a un inútil que me haga degradarte a la rama secundaria, junto con tus hijos.

Hinata todo eso ya lo sabía, era conocido por toda la casa, la hija heredera deberá mantener pura la sangre Hyūga, la hija que no lo sea deberá usar su cuerpo como experimento que atraiga características fuertes que hereden las futuras generaciones Hyūga. Cualquier hombre fuerte servía, excepto quienes poseyeran dojutsu por un experimento fallido que se intentó entre un Uchiha y una Hyūga, dejando como resultado a un niño sin ningún poder particular al ser ambos dojutsu cancelados entre sí. Tampoco podría ser unida a un clan poderoso, como el Aburame o el Inuzuka, pues habilidad con los insectos o rasgos físicos de Inuzuka no era precisamente lo que los Hyūga querían mezclar con su sangre.

Pese a sonar "simple" la elección de esposo de Hinata sería extenuante y compleja, sometiendo al hombre a muchas pruebas, y si no era aprobado por Hiashi, Hinata sería inmediatamente desconocida por su clan.

Solo había una persona con la que Hinata quería compartir su vida, y esa era Naruto, pero era más que obvio que eso no se podría realizar. Comenzando por la falta de interés del Uzumaki en ella y finalizando en las tradiciones de su clan. Sin importar si Naruto se llamase Hokage mañana mismo, su padre jamás aceptaría que su sangre se mezclara con la de un individuo como él, a quién Hiashi siempre veía gélidamente.

Saber eso le dolía, le rompía el corazón en finos pedazos que terminarían de desgarrarla por dentro.

Le hacía perder toda la confianza que tenía, le hacía olvidar toda su motivación, le hacía querer rendirse de nuevo ante su padre.

Se sentía atada.

—Ya estás puesta en sociedad, Hinata, y bien sabes que han aparecido interesados en tu mano pero he respetado tu decisión de enfocarte en mejorar como kunoichi lo más que puedas antes de dejarte llevar por los deberes de madre y esposa.

Hinata sostuvo un quejido ahogado y con los ojos rojos por retener las lágrimas se impidió llorar, hacerlo frente a su padre era una humillación. Hiashi seguía concentrado en los papeles de su escritorio y Hinata seguía mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos empuñadas, sus uñas que pronto harían que las palmas de sus manos sangraran. No quería escuchar lo que seguía, no quería, no quería…

—Pero no esperaré por siempre y ya tienes fecha. Tres años y medio, Hinata, tu opinión será respetada ocho meses más, pero quiero que sepas que luego de ello permitiré a los hombres conocerte, yo elegiré al mejor.

Hiashi levantó la mirada por primera vez, en espera de una respuesta, y Hinata sintió sobre ella sus fríos ojos. Hinata entonces asintió con la cabeza y Hiashi volvió a su papeleo.

—No solamente serán esos tus deberes. Por el momento aún eres conocida exteriormente como mi sucesora, Hanabi es muy joven para hacer las labores que te tocan a ti por fortuna del destino, al nacer primero.

Hinata volvió a asentir.

—Necesito que me acompañes a cerrar algunos tratados, como representante de mi sangre. No tengo miedo de tu comportamiento porque has sido criada bien, pero te lo digo ahora para que no haya malos entendidos —Hiashi volvió a levantar la mirada, clavándola en su hija mayor—: No me humilles.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación unos segundos y Hiashi volvió a hablar

—La otra semana pasaremos dos días en La Niebla. Puedes retirarte.

Hinata se puso en pie y se inclinó de nuevo, sin mostrar su rostro, una bomba de llanto que en cualquier segundo estallaría, pero utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba respondió lo más segura que pudo.

—Hai.

Y tras de eso, salió de la habitación. Cuando Hinata se fue Hiashi volvió a levantar la mirada, clavándola en la puerta por la que su hija había salido y activo el Byakugan, mirando nada sorprendido como su hija caminaba rápido fuera de la mansión con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Con el ceño fruncido, siguió trabajando.

...

Hinata salió y al cerrar la puerta se dejó vencer y permitió que sus lágrimas cayeran libres por sus mejillas.

Le dolía no ser tan fuerte como su padre quiso. Le dolía saber que se había resignado a dejar de verla como ninja para verla como una mujer que solo podría servir para dar a luz una nueva generación.

Le dolía que su voz no fuese escuchada como ella quería. Su padre no era malo, no, después de todo la escuchó e hizo lo que pudo para darle esos ocho meses más pero era el líder del clan Hyūga y debía velar porque las tradiciones fueran respetadas.

Pero más le dolía, al menos en su corazón, el hecho de saber que Naruto jamás sería para ella. Ella jamás sería para él.

Rápidamente busco la salida de la mansión, quería irse de ahí, al menos lo que quedaba del día, limpió sus mejillas con sus manos y en quejidos silenciosos, casi inaudibles, corrió hacia el final.

Cuando salió se encontró con Hanabi, quien estaba de pie, ligeramente recargada junto al marco de la puerta.

—Ha–Hanabi san —susurró sorprendida.

—Caminemos —ordenó ella, con la seriedad que siempre la caracterizó.

Hinata le hizo caso, y caminó detrás de ella sin saber a dónde Hanabi la llevaba. Hinata dejó de llorar al momento en el que vio a Hanabi pero su semblante era triste, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Sentía pena y humillación de ella misma.

—Espera —ordenó nuevamente su hermana menor cuando entró a la florería Yamanaka, Hinata hizo caso esperando afuera.

Cuando Hanabi volvió a salir lo hizo con unos lirios blancos —Toma —dijo para luego darle la mitad a Hinata, y ambas siguieron caminando. Hinata estaba extrañada, pero la seguía.

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron al cementerio y ya de ahí supo hacia a dónde se dirigían. La tumba de su madre.

Cuando llegaron no había nadie alrededor, solo estaban ellas dos —al menos en la sección que era específicamente para los Hyūga caídos— y otras pocas personas en distintas tumbas. Hanabi dejó las flores.

—Aquí podrás llorar sin que te juzguen, es humillante para la familia que un Hyūga llore. Al menos usa esta tumba como escudo.

Las palabras de Hanabi podría sonar incluso más duras que las de su padre pero Hinata sabía que la intención de estas no era hacerla sentir mal. En realidad ella y Hanabi eran personas muy distintas y no compartían mucho tiempo juntas, por su diferencia de edad y de obligaciones, pero el lazo de unión que tenían era fuerte. Se querían pero no lo demostraban de una manera común, como Kiba y Hana, o lo que en algún momento fue Itachi y Sasuke.

Hanabi la miraba seria, como siempre, y Hinata sonrió dulcemente —Gra–Gracias, Hanabi–chan.

Hinata se agachó a dejar las flores con delicadeza y se quedó de cuclillas mientras permitía libremente que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre los lirios. Hanabi se mantuvo de pie, a su lado, todo el tiempo que Hinata lloró.

Cuando Hinata dejó de llorar y ya los hipidos se habían detenido por completo, ella comenzó a jugar con los lirios en la tumba de su madre y se colocó en posición para rezarle a su alma. Hanabi se agachó y la acompañó en el rezo. Cuando terminaron ambas se colocaron de pie.

—Sé que no lloras porque yo fui escogida —más que pregunta, parecía una afirmación.

Hinata miró sorprendida a su hermana la cual estaba mirando fijamente la tumba de la madre que no recordaba.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y Hanabi la volvió a ver fijamente a los ojos.

—No seas tan patética.

Hinata se sintió realmente humillada ante el regaño de su hermana menor y bajó su cabeza, juntando ambas manos, jugando con sus pulgares.

—No llores por eso, Hinata. Es tan fácil ver las razones de tu llanto, eres descifrable, y no solo para mis ojos benditos, por eso no podrías ser una buena líder. Tu corazón es vulnerable.

Hinata escuchaba todo en silencio, ante la presencia de su hermana que era peligrosamente similar a la de su padre.

—Uzumaki es un idiota, no te enamores de él. No llores por alguien, ten dignidad.

Cada palabra era una cuchilla más para Hinata pero dejó de callar —Él no es un idiota.

No lo dijo enojada, lo dijo con dulzura, cosa que no sorprendió a Hanabi.

—Para padre lo es.

—Para mí no.

—Hinata, tu futuro está grabado…

Hubo un silencio por parte de la menor.

—Pero… tienes tres años y medio para tratar de modificarlo.

Hinata levantó su sorprendida mirada hacia ella.

—Me repugna el hecho de que un… alguien como él, que tú dejes que tu faceta más vulnerable sea mostrada por su culpa. Creo que es hora de que endurezcas esa faceta y aceptes el rechazo o la aprobación.

—Hanabi…

—Escuché cómo hablaste de él hoy, escuché a tu amiga hablar al final. He visto como le miras y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas que no necesitas saber el qué ni el cómo, pero no puedes permitir que por lo que padre dice te lamentes de forma patética por el resto de tu vida. Puedes hacer las cosas sin romper las reglas.

—¡Ha–Hanabi…!

—Te lo prohíbo, como superior que seré de ti en unos años, no quiero reconocer a una hermana débil que no lucha por sus ideales. Como ninja debemos ver la vida igual que un campo de batalla, ten dominio, no pierdas, en el campo de batalla una pérdida puede significar la muerte. Y…

Hinata no necesitó escuchar lo que a Hanabi le costaba decir y probablemente no le diría, por su orgullo y por su carácter pero como ella era su hermana mayor, aunque Hanabi lo negara, también era leíble a sus ojos. _"Y yo no quiero que mi hermana muera."_

Los abrazos eran poco usuales en el clan Hyūga, por no decir innecesarios y molestos para la gran mayoría. Hanabi era parte de esa mayoría y Hinata lo sabía así que lentamente se acercó a ella y tomó entre su delicada mano el mentón de ella acercándolo y le besó con dulzura la coronilla de la cabeza. Sin más. Dejando a Hanabi con un muy imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Hanabi neesan.

La menor se apartó e hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar, Hinata la siguió, posándose a su lado, y ambas llegaron a la mansión Hyūga justo antes de que la noche cayera.

La noche pasó normal, como cualquier otra en la mansión Hyūga, y cuando Hinata estuvo acostada en su cama rememoró el día que había pasado.

Un día un poco agitado para sus sentimientos pero que al final le había ayudado, ¿por qué debería darse por vencida? Una de las cosas que más admiraba y celaba de Naruto era su fuerza para no rendirse y seguir adelante. Antes de caer en el sueño ella decidió que se demostraría a sí misma que ella también podía tener coraje. Casarse con Naruto era algo muy lejano en estos momentos, algo que probablemente a él ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza, y no tenía intención alguna de casarse con él, solo quería conocerlo mejor, poder ser llamada su pareja, saber más profundamente quién era ese que le había robado el corazón cuando solo era una niña.

_"y aceptes el rechazo o la aprobación."_

El rechazo le destrozaría el corazón, era cierto, pero si no lo intentaba no lo sabría jamás. Poco a poco Hinata se motivaba más, más quería abrir sus sentimientos a él, más ilusionada se ponía.

Y había que comenzar por algo. Una tarde solos en Ichiraku era una buena opción. Si las palabras de Hanabi eran ciertas y la vida era un campo de batalla, ¿cómo podría hacerse llamar ninja si no daba su mayor esfuerzo en la lucha de su corazón? Talvez al final podría ganar la guerra, y para eso sería bueno ganar la primera batalla.

Más motivada que antes, ahora estaba segura, la misión Hinata Uzumaki se cumpliría con éxito, ella se encargaría de ello.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Ahorita es domingo a medio día y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! No saben el alivio que me da el saber que terminé con tiempo de sobra esta vez xD.<p>

La verdad es que este capítulo me salió tan espontáneo, simplemente escribí y esto se formó, y creo que _Hinata-Tsuki_ en su review fue la que me prendió la bombilla. Hanabi en un principio no iba a tener mayor relevancia pero no sé, simplemente cambié un poco la dirección de los pensamientos que tenía. De hecho con este capítulo se me ocurrió que podría hacer una continuación del fic cuando se acabe la misión de tres semanas, pero no prometo nada y si así fuere igual sería dentro de un buen tiempo, luego de ver que ocurre en la saga que tiene ahora el manga (la guerra o-o).

Muchas gracias por leer y por tomar parte de su tiempo para dejar una huellita que me indique que leyeron y esperan con ansias las continuaciones. Gracias, _Yk Namikaze, Namikaze Rock, Hinata-Tsuki y Alexa Hiwatari (llegaste a tiempo, antes de que subiera este xD)_, gracias por el apoyo que le dan al fanfic. Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado! A la larga será bastante importante.

Y gracias también por sus alertas y favoritos. Nos vemos el martes, creo que en la noche!

~brokenNanami.12

PD: Perdón por no responder sus reviews la vez anterior, es que estaba precisada de tiempo pero los leí y los agradezco.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Era un lunes brillante, el sol que apenas estaba asomándose por el Este prometía un día cálido y hermoso. Hinata miró por su ventana cómo los rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar el jardín detrás de su casa y se levantó de la cama para alistarse a salir y aprovechar su día.<p>

Había recibido un mensaje por parte de TenTen, saldría de misión al amanecer y quería verla antes de irse así que se apresuró a llegar a las puertas principales, sentada en la rama de un árbol, estaba la morocha.

—¡Hinata, buenos días!

—Buenos días, TenTen–san —dijo inclinándose levemente.

—Realmente nunca dejarás los formalismos —TenTen puso la boca pequeña y entrecerró los ojos—, eres genial, Hinata, yo no podría hacerlo todo el tiempo —suspiró finalmente mientras se acomodaba su pergamino en la espalda.

Hinata solo sonrió —¿Cuál es la misión?

—Revisar un cargamento de armas y cambiar unas dañadas que tengo justo aquí —sonrió mientras jugaba con un pergamino gris, lanzándolo y atrapándolo en el aire con la palma de su mano—. Es en un pequeño taller por los límites, me gusta ir ahí porque el viejo me agrada y suele regalarme algo de su nueva colección cada vez que me ve —TenTen guiñó un ojo— La última vez fui con Neji y la primera vez que fuimos en equipo… —TenTen sonrió melancólicamente y se quedó callada viendo a la nada, recordando.

TenTen estaba recordando que fue en ese lugar que ella cumplió con éxito su primera misión como capitán de equipo al ser las armas su campo de acción. Tuvo una buena batalla que le dio más confianza en sus habilidades, ¡había sido tan emocionante! Ahora iba a ir ahí en solitario, por primera vez, y estaba emocionada porque ya la consideraban lo suficientemente buena para trabajar fuera sin que Neji o Lee la escoltaran.

Cuando TenTen pasó muchos segundos callada Hinata la volvió a la realidad —¿TenTen–san?

—¿Sí? ¡Bueno, ya me voy! —dijo viendo como el sol subía peligrosamente rápido y el amanecer acababa para dar paso a una brillante mañana—. Hasta pronto, Hinata, volveré en la noche. Eso sí, no quiero que desaproveches un día solo porque yo no estaré. Has que las cosas fluyan, ¡talvez podrías verte con Kiba y Shino! —TenTen sonrió misteriosamente.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, omitiendo la rara sonrisa de su amiga.

—¡Nos vemos! —Y con eso TenTen tomó su camino, trotando con emoción.

Hinata calculó la hora y se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión Hyūga, los lunes en la mañana los dedicaba a entrenar con un miembro del clan, Ko, quién le ayudaba a perfeccionar sus propias técnicas y era uno de los miembros del clan que velaba mucho por ella y su mejora en todos aspectos. Hinata lo apreciaba mucho.

—Hinata–sama, buenos días —fue el recibimiento que obtuvo seguido de una inclinación de cabeza al entrar al dojo donde él ya la esperaba.

—Buenos días, Ko–san —ella le sonrió— ¿Comenzamos?

El afirmó y se colocó en posición de batalla. Hinata dio el primer golpe.

…...

Luego de seis horas de extenuante entrenamiento Ko y Hinata decidieron que ya era hora de descansar.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien hoy, Hinata–sama.

—Gracias, usted igual, Ko–san.

El Hyūga se mantuvo serio, muchas veces atrás le había dicho a la hija principal que no era digno de recibir sus halagos o cumplidos, pues él era inferior a ella, pero Hinata se empeñaba en devolverle el cumplido cada vez, después de cada entrenamiento. Y como deber de él seguiría repitiéndoselo hasta que ella obedeciera su orden no directa.

—Hinata–sama, usted sabe que yo…

—Ko–san, no se preocupe, —interrumpió con una sonrisa— que el día que no lo haga bien yo no diré nada. Pero espero un trato igual de su parte y que no me llegue a halagar si no lo merezco.

El Hyūga afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ve a almorzar, yo haré lo mismo. Nos vemos luego.

Y dicho esto Hinata salió del dojo con una sonrisa, limpiando el sudor perlado de su frente. El ninja la observó en su partida.

…...

Después de salir de la ducha Hinata se dirigió al comedor para almorzar pero un miembro del clan la detuvo.

—Hinata–sama, Inuzuka Hana se ha presentado con un mensaje para usted y me encargó entregárselo hace unos minutos. —el ninja le entregó un sobre y con una reverencia desapareció.

Hinata abrió el sobre y leyó la pequeña nota "Hinata–chan! Kiba me mandó a llamarte porque tiene problemas con Akamaru y yo no lo puedo ayudar porque voy a salir de misión, me dijo que pasara por tu casa y te avisara pero por tu olor supuse que te estarías bañando. No tardes mucho, está desesperado x3."

Hinata guardó la nota de nuevo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, odiaba que los Inuzuka tuviesen tan buen olfato como para saber incluso cuando no estaba oliendo agradablemente. ¿Cómo pudo reconocerla en la ducha?

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sin dudarlo salió de la casa. Podría comer después. Además, tenía planeado visitar a Kiba después.

…...

—¡Akamaru! ¡Toda la vida ha sido igual contigo! ¡Hazme caso, soy tu puto amo!

Akamaru ladró como loco intentando soltarse de la correa de la cual Kiba lo estaba jalando.

—¡Akamaru, eres un cochino! ¡No te molestan las aguas termales! ¿Por qué el baño semanal sí? ¡Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado!

—Kiba, deja el escándalo, gritarle no va a hacer que te haga caso y ahora todo es tu culpa, por no enseñarle cuando era pequeño. —Apareció Tsume de brazos cruzados, mirando con desaprobación a su hijo en el patio desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Mamá… no me ayudes tanto.

—Idiota, los perros de tu hermana se bañan sin rechistar, ¡Akamaru debió ser enseñado por ti como los de tu hermana fueron enseñados por ella!

—¡Pero es que ella es veterinaria! ¡Sabe cómo tratar con los animales en todo momento!

—¿Y tú no sabes cómo tratar a tu propio perro en todo momento? ¡¿Qué clase de hijo estúpido tuve_?_! —Tsume lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, con una vena remarcada en su frente.

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Es que Akamaru no me hace caso a mí! ¡Cuando Hana está no causa tanto alboroto!

—¡Imbécil! ¿Me estás diciendo que Hana controla mejor a tu propio perro que tú mismo?

—¡N–No, no mamá! ¡Es que Akamaru ya me tiene tanta confianza que me ve como un amigo y por eso no me hace caso!

—¡Pero eres su puto amo, debiste enseñarle que esa amistad tiene un límite en momentos así, idiota!

—¡Mamá!

—¡A callar, Kiba, ven acá!

Mientras Kiba estaba intentando salvarse del castigo que definitivamente su amorosa madre no iba a tener piedad en darle, Akamaru veía todo, agachado en el piso, ligeramente afligido por su amo.

De un pronto a otro comenzó a ladrar en dirección sur y tanto Tsume como Kiba dejaron de pelear al reconocer el olor. Más bien, Tsume detuvo el puño que iba a ir de lleno en la cara de Kiba.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Kiba corriendo hacia ella— ¡Jamás había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida de verte!

Tsume bufó frustrada —Esto no se acaba aquí, Kiba. Hola, Hinata, tenía mucho tiempo de no verte.

—Tsume–sama —saludó ella con una inclinación—, Hana–san me mandó a llamar, dijo que Kiba me necesitaba.

—Pequeño niño tarado, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando no haya mujeres que te ayuden? ¡Como hombre debes valerte por ti mismo! —dijo volviendo a ver a Kiba, entendiendo la situación. Otra vez recurría a Hinata.

—¡Pero es que parece que a Akamaru solo le gusta que las chicas lo bañen!

—¡Pues ese es problema tuyo, pero es tu perro, aprende a bañarlo de una puta vez!

Hinata se alejó de ellos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Akamaru a manera de saludo, el can movía la cola feliz.

Un golpe por parte de Tsume y una queja de Kiba terminaron la discusión —Hinata, no te dejes manipular por este bruto, deja que él bañe a Akamaru, tú solo ayúdalo un poco.

—Hai, Tsume–sama —respondió inclinándose de nuevo.

—Yo me voy, debo ver a la Hokage, cuando vuelva quiero ver a Akamaru limpio y a ti también Kiba, apestas.

—Es el olor del lugar de la misión de ayer que no me he podido quitar, ¡ya me bañé dos veces!

—¡Pues báñate una tercera! ¡Y baña bien a Akamaru porque tiene el mismo olor! Si no lo haces bien tendrás que bañarlo tantas veces como te bañes a ti hasta que se le quite.

A Kiba un escalofrío lo recorrió y Tsume desapareció saltando de techo en techo.

—Hola, Kiba–kun —saludó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hinata, gracias por venir.

—No hay problema, pensé que era por lo del baño de Akamaru —Hinata subió las mangas de su abrigo y se ató el cabello en una cola alta— ¿Listo? —Preguntó sonriente

Kiba se rió con ganas mientras hacía lo mismo con sus mangas.

—Akamaru, te quitaré ese apestoso olor —Dijo Kiba mientras preparaba la manguera, Hinata sostuvo a Akamaru fuerte por la correa y evitó que escapara mientras Kiba lo empapaba. La Hyūga también se vio mojada por esto, cosa que ya se esperaba por lo que había traído un abrigo viejo, y entre risas seguían intentando que Akamaru no escapara del agua fría.

Aunque Hinata no podía detectar el tan molesto olor para el olfato Inuzuka se dispuso a ayudar de la mejor manera a su amigo. No era la primera vez que ayudaba a Kiba con eso, reconoció que en la primera no le ayudó tanto pues se asustaba y soltaba a Akamaru con frecuencia pero después de un tiempo ya había agarrado práctica. Cuando Hana no estaba a quien Kiba acudía era ella.

Después de mojarlo por completo Kiba se acercó con el jabón y sostuvo fuerte a Akamaru mientras Hinata lavaba sus patas con cuidado. —Akamaru, bañarse es algo muy refrescante. Yo sé que te gusta quedar con tu cabello lavado y brillante, no sé por qué reniegas tanto.

—Cuando estás tú o Hana él no reniega. Es un aprovechado.

—Es un lindo perrito —dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba su cabeza— Te toca lavar el resto del cuerpo.

Akamaru ladró en negación pero Hinata no le hizo caso y cambió de puestos con Kiba, siendo ella quien lo sostenía.

Akamaru intentó soltarse pero Hinata lo sostuvo más fuerte.

—Akamaru, si sigues así lastimarás a Hinata y tú no quieres eso, ¿cierto? —dijo Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

El perro agachó su cabeza resignado y se dejó hacer por Kiba quien lo bañaba con orgullo.

—Algún día lograré que Akamaru se pueda bañar solo conmigo. ¡Es el colmo! Ya son más de diez años y no se acostumbra.

Hinata solo se rió mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Akamaru quien a veces se movía molesto por sentir la esponja en algunas partes de su cuerpo, como las orejas, la cola y la parte de atrás de las patas.

Después de un buen rato de restregar todo su cuerpo volvieron a utilizar la manguera para quitar el jabón y dejaron que Akamaru se secara. Cuando lo hizo Hinata se acercó con una toalla y lo secó con cariño a lo que el perro no se quejó.

—Hora de lavarle los dientes —dijo Kiba con el cepillo de Akamaru, Hinata le abrió la boca mientras Kiba se encargaba de lavarle todos los dientes con rapidez.

—Y las orejas —siguió Hinata mientras Akamaru se acostaba sobre sus piernas, acomodándose para que Hinata tuviera la movilidad necesaria.

—¡Ves! Si yo fuera el que le estuviera limpiando las orejas ya estaría saltando y escapando. Te quiere más que a mí.

—No digas eso Kiba–kun, sabes que es mentira —respondió Hinata sin dejar de limpiarle los oídos y Akamaru solo solto un triste gruñido. Kiba se sentó al lado de Hinata y comenzó a acariciar a su amigo.

—Ya casi está, Akamaru, ya Hinata va a terminar.

—Esta es la parte que menos le gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, a mí me da miedo lastimarlo, por eso te pido que lo hagas tú, tienes mejor pulso. Igual que Hana.

Hinata sonrió al tiempo que terminaba una oreja y movía la cabeza de Akamaru para limpiar la otra.

—¿Y cómo está tu familia, Kiba–kun? ¿Cómo van las cosas en la veterinaria de Hana–san?

—Todo va bien aunque con esto de Akatsuki… bueno, desde la muerte de Asuma–sensei todos los Jounin han estado más ocupados, incluyendo a Hana, entonces la mandan más de misiones.

—Ya veo.

Hinata pensó en su primo, a Neji también lo estaban mandando mucho de misiones y si Kurenai sensei no estuviese… bueno, embarazada, quizá también la vería poco por eso.

—Hinata

—¿Uh? —levantó la cabeza para verlo, el silencio se había extendido por un rato.

—Perdón por haberte interrumpido así el otro día —dijo rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad.

—¿Interrumpido?

—Tuve una pequeña conversación hoy muy, muy temprano —dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido recordando cómo fue levantado por su madre, diciéndole que había una joven que se negaba a salir a su misión sin hablar antes con él— con TenTen.

—A–Ah, ¿sí? —tartamudeó un poco nerviosa.

—Ella me comentó, bueno, un poco sobre… eso que están haciendo.

—¿Q–Qué te dijo? —A Hinata le avergonzaba muchísimo que hablaran sobre ella.

—Me dijo que quieres tener confianza y hablar con Naruto y yo… bueno, te interrumpí el otro día con lo de Kurenai–sensei.

TenTen había llegado específicamente a la casa Inuzuka porque sabía que Kiba ya había vuelto de la misión y podría reclamarle el hecho de no haber apoyado a Hinata cuando finalmente estaba hablando en frente de Naruto, ¡y Naruto la estaba viendo! Simplemente él no podía ser tan idiota como para no notarlo, por eso se ganó un golpe que le despertó en la mañana, después de casi no haber dormido por haber llegado de una misión en la madrugada. Fue su pequeña despedida antes de partir ella misma a su misión, después de que Hinata la despidiera, especialmente para que Kiba tuviera claro que si veía a Hinata hablar cerca de Naruto no volviera a meter la cuchara.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Kiba–kun, ya lo había olvidado.

—Pero Hinata —dijo tomando una pose más seria, la Hyūga había terminado de limpiarle las orejas a Akamaru y el can ya estaba de pie moviendo la cola, tanto Kiba como Hinata se pusieron de pie también—, ¿es verdad que piensas dejar de esconderte y vigilarlo de lejos, como toda la vida?

—Y–yo… sí.

Kiba extendió su sonrisa.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora, Hinata! —y acto seguido la abrazó.

—Ki–Kiba–kun… —susurró sintiendo como los colores se le subían por completo al rostro.

—Pe–Pero dime, esa no fue la única vez con la que has hablado cerca de él ahorita, ¿verdad? Es decir, TenTen tiene que haberte ayudado a hablarle más veces, ¿no? Talvez ayer lo vieron y… —Al ver la cara de Hinata se detuvo y entendió una cruel verdad, después de un silencio se alteró de nuevo— ¡Yo interrumpí la única vez! ¡Lo siento tanto, Hinata! Soy un mal amigo, ¡no, qué digo! ¡Shino también es un mal amigo! Él es más observador que yo, ¡él lo tuvo que haber notado! ¿Por qué TenTen solo me pegó a mí?

—Ella no te hizo una visita únicamente a ti.

Hinata y Kiba volvieron a ver como Shino se acercaba a ellos con paso tranquilo, no habían sentido su presencia llegar pero eso ya era costumbre con el Aburame.

—Hola, Shino–kun.

—Hinata, yo también lo lamento.

—Shino–kun, de verdad, no fue nada. En realidad casi no lo recordaba.

Hinata intentó que sus dos compañeros, los cuales se sentían raramente apenados, dejaran de pensar que le habían arruinado la vida o algo similar, quién sabe qué les había dicho TenTen.

Realmente la morocha a veces daba un poco de miedo.

—Para equilibrar el balance de la situación, digo que lo mejor sería devolver el flujo de las cosas y hacer que Hinata termine esa conversación.

—Pe–Pero esa conversación no fue nada, Shino–kun, ni siquiera estaba hablando directamente con él… ¿por qué parecen t–tan alterados al respecto?

Kiba y Shino sucumbieron a sus pensamientos en un recuerdo que poco les agradó vivir esa misma mañana.

—_Yo no estaré en todo el día y no puedo dejar que las cosas se enfríen o arruinen. Fuiste el culpable de que Hinata no terminara su primera conversación con Naruto. ¡Arruinaste el momento! ¡Es de esos momentos que jamás pasan! ¡Eres un mal compañero y un pésimo amigo Inuzuka/Aburame! Encárgate de ayudar a Hinata hoy. ¿Entendido?_

Ambos hombres tragaron grueso.

El estómago de Kiba interrumpió el silencio que de pronto se produjo y con la boca formando una perfecta 'O' y golpeando con un puño la palma de su mano, habló:

—Hey, chicos, ¿no quieren ir a almorzar a Ichiraku?

…...

—Jefe, ¿no quiere invitarnos a un tazón de ramen?

—¿Desde cuándo me ves cara de que tengo dinero para pagar sus ramen? ¡Apenas y pago los míos! —reclamó Naruto.

—¡Pero Jefe! Usted ahora es el que ha estado vigilando nuestras misiones, es como un sensei sin ser sensei, y los sensei invitan a ramen a sus alumnos. ¡Iruka sensei lo invita siempre!

—¡Porque él es el sensei y yo el alumno! ¡Yo no soy su sensei de equipo!

—¡Pero usted es el jefe! ¡Es su deber!

—Pero no todos los sensei hacen eso… Kakashi–sensei nunca nos invitó a ramen —dijo intentando recordar alguna ocasión.

Konohamaru junto a sus dos amigos veían como Naruto comenzaba a divagar en sus pensamientos y a hablar solo —La última vez fue Yamato taicho el que pagó…

—¡Jefe! ¡Escuché que Ichiraku hoy es dos por uno! —gritó para llamar su atención.

—¿Cómo? ¡En serio!

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no nos invita y aprovecha esta oportunidad?

—Dos por uno… agh, mi billetera… —dijo mirando cuánto tenía. Luego sumó un poco con los dedos— ¡Aish! Está bien, pero solo invitaré uno a cada uno —Los tres niños sonrieron —¡Vamos!

…...

Luego de pedir sus platillos el equipo 8 se sentó en la barra, dejando a Kiba en el centro.

—Hinata, hoy Kiba y yo te invitamos. —Comentó Shino tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—¿C–Cómo? N–No, chicos, no es necesario, yo puedo pagar…

—Nada, Hinata, hoy te invitamos y no se habla más —interrumpió Kiba.

Con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aceptando.

—¡Deme cuatro miso ramen, viejo! —Gritó Naruto entrando al establecimiento.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió a Naruto sentarse a su lado y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Kiba sonrió satisfecho y Shino se mantuvo inexpresivo, simplemente viendo como tres niños seguían a Naruto.

—¡Gracias jefe!

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, Konohamaru. —Naruto miró a su alrededor y reconoció al equipo 8 con una sonrisa—¡Hey, chicos, hola!

—Hola, Naruto–kun —saludó Hinata con una sonrisa, luchando fuertemente por no tartamudear ni mirar hacia abajo o algún otro lado que no fueran esos ojos azules.

—Qué hay, Naruto.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Naruto–san, ¿no deberíamos dejarle el pergamino a Tsunade–sama antes de venir a comer? —Preguntó Moegi con su voz calmada.

—A la vieja no le va a matar saber ahora o más tarde que ya todas las hierbas del jardín de la Miseko–san fueron quitadas.

—Es Mireko–san, Naruto–sensei —corrigió Udon limpiando su nariz.

—Lo que sea —dijo Naruto fastidiado.

—Oye, oye, Naruto… ¿ya tienes equipo? —preguntó un muy sorprendido Kiba, que era apoyado por la mirada de incredulidad de Hinata y Shino.

—No… la vieja solo me manda a ayudarlos con las misiones, ya que también soy gennin —comentó deprimido echándose la cara sobre la barra mientras jalaba de forma exagerada su cabello.

Kiba no pudo aguantar una carcajada que fue apoyada por los ladridos de Akamaru a todo pulmón. —E–Enton–Entonces, ¿por qué te dicen sensei? —preguntó con dificultad, por la risa que todavía no cesaba.

—Porque me usan para que los invite a comer —murmuró Naruto aún sobre la barra, sin volver a ver cómo Kiba se destornillaba de la risa.

El dueño de Ichiraku trajo todos los tazones al mismo tiempo y los seis soltaron un fuerte "¡Itadakimasu!" al tiempo que comenzaban a comer.

Aún entre risas sueltas Kiba veía de vez en cuando como Naruto comía al lado de los tres niños que estaban con él. Al parecer Naruto había dejado su expresión depresiva y se había animado comiendo el doble de lo normal.

Shino en cambio notaba en silencio cómo parecía que Hinata se disputaba entre comenzar una conversación o no. Interrumpir a alguien durante su comida era grosero en general, pero si era entre amigos solía ser lo común. Shino supuso que ese era el debate en el que se encontraba su amiga por lo que cuando Kiba hizo amago de querer hablar lo detuvo susurrándole que quien debería romper el silencio era la Hyūga.

Después de que Shino le hiciera notar a Kiba lo obvio, él parecía impaciente. ¡Hinata no decía nada! Jugaba con los palillos nerviosa y parecía abrir y cerrar los labios pero se mantenía sin dejar salir ninguna palabra en específico.

Darse cuenta de lo difícil que era para Hinata expresarse solo lo hizo sentir el doble de culpable que antes. Y cuando finalmente estaba hablando con Naruto el otro día, él llegó con Shino a interrumpir.

—Hinata, ¿quieres otro tazón de ramen? —dijo Kiba conociendo que a veces Hinata se comía tres. Lo dijo por la culpa que de pronto lo volvió a invadir.

—N–No… no te preocupes, Kiba–kun, si como otro yo lo pag…

—¡Eso nunca! Shino y yo nos haremos cargo hoy. —Hinata vio como Shino asintió con la cabeza.

—V–Vale.

—¡Viejo, otro ramen de cerdo asado! —dijo Kiba mirando como Hinata estaba terminando el de ella.

—¿Uh? —Naruto volvió la mirada— ¡Hace mucho que no como ese! ¡Viejo, yo también quiero uno de esos! —Llamó Naruto mientras movía su tazón ya vacío, el segundo que se comía en lo que ellos estaban ahí.

_Ahora o nunca, Hinata, ahora o nunca. Anímate, ¡anímate! Recuerda a TenTen, recuerda a Hanabi, mueve tus labios, eleva tu voz, ¡habla! No seas tímida, no ahora que lo tienes al lado, por favor, habla. _—Hinata pensaba tratando de darse ánimo. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y elevó el rostro con decisión mientras Naruto jugaba con sus palillos, esperando el próximo plato.

En cambio Shino y Kiba que habían notado el cambio de actitud en Hinata la miraban fijamente, animándola en sus cabezas.

Moegi, Konohamaru y Udon seguían comiendo, ajenos a todo lo que no fuera sus platos de ramen.

—M–Mi ramen fa–favorito es el de cerdo asado, Naruto–k… —Hinata mentalmente se reprimía cada tartamudeo pero no bajaba la cabeza, lo veía, pero antes de que Naruto la viera su frase fue interrumpida.

—¡Jefe! ¿Ahora vamos a practicar el Rasengan?

—¡Claro, Konohamaru!

Kiba y Shino cayeron de sus asientos al más dramático estilo anime y Hinata se quedó de piedra viendo como Naruto y Konohamaru comenzaban una conversación de técnicas de entrenamiento.

—Naruto, idiota —fue lo que dijo Kiba mientras se volvía a sentar aunque Naruto no lo escuchó porque Teuchi trajo los nuevos platillos y desapareció de nuevo a la cocina.

—Itadakimasu —dijeron Hinata y Naruto al unísono, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyūga.

Después de pasar los últimos veinte minutos tratando de hablarle a Naruto, Hinata no logró que el rubio captara la atención en ella porque, o bien alguno de los niños le hablaba o él le gritaba a Teuchi por otro tazón.

Kiba finalmente se hartó. Era por momentos como esos, en los que sentía que Naruto rayaba la línea de la estupidez, que sentía que el rubio no se merecía a su amiga.

—¡La cuenta! —gritó al fin.

Hinata bajó la cabeza derrotada, terminando su tercer tazón el cuál pidió solo para tener más tiempo de lograr entablar conversación con Naruto, y murmuró un "_estuvo delicioso_".

Naruto que ya estaba lleno estaba tocándose el estómago con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha, y respondió —Sí, estuvo riquísimo.

Hinata levantó la mirada, preguntándose si Naruto había dicho eso por el comentario de ella o sencillamente estaba hablando solo. Kiba y Shino se preguntaban lo mismo, mirándolos a ambos.

El equipo ocho se sorprendió cuando Naruto se sentó bien y levantó su vista a Hinata— Oe, Hinata, no sabía que te gustara tanto el ramen, ¡te comiste tres platos! Las chicas suelen comer uno o dos como mucho.

La cara de Hinata parecía un poema, expresaba muchas cosas, entre las que destacaban la sorpresa y la felicidad por ser notada, al menos un poco, una vez, por Naruto —S–Sí… a–a m–mí la verdad es q–que ¡me gusta mucho el ramen!

—¡Eso es genial, Hinata–chan! ¡El de Ichiraku es el mejor!

—Y–Yo p–pienso i–igual. —Nadie podría jamás adivinar lo mucho que Hinata se regañó por no poder dejar de tartamudear, pero es que estaba tan feliz.

Kiba y Shino emanaron un aura casi asesino cuando vieron como Teuchi interrumpió la conversación dándole la cuenta a Naruto. Las garras de Kiba amenazaban con salir y los insectos de Shino comenzaron a abandonar su abrigo cuando vieron cómo Naruto en lugar de seguir hablando con Hinata le reclamaba a Teuchi que le estaba cobrando como el doble de lo que él pensaba.

Hinata se volvió inmediatamente hacia ellos al sentir esa energía tan asesina de sus compañeros, tomando el brazo de ambos y tranquilizándolos con una sonrisa.

Kiba y Shino no pudieron hacer mucho más, Hinata no estaba triste, no estaba deprimida por haber sido interrumpida —otra vez, y esta vez por Teuchi y no ellos—, sino que estaba feliz, tenía una radiante sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos y sus ojos con un brillo en particular de alegría. Eso simplemente los calmó y Kiba bufó resignado dejando junto a Shino el dinero sobre la barra.

Hinata volvió la mirada hacia atrás mientras caminaban para ver como Naruto estaba peleando solo con Ichiraku sobre un inexistente dos por uno que él juraba que había, además de verlo como loco buscando a los tres niños que lo habían acompañado y ya no estaban.

—¿Te acompañamos a casa, Hinata? —preguntó Kiba, aún no acababa el día y Hinata lo pensó un poco.

—No, tengo unas cosas que hacer por acá antes de ir a casa, vayan a casa ustedes, chicos, muchas gracias por hoy —se inclinó a manera de agradecimiento.

—Hinata, no hagas eso, somos nosotros, no tienes que ser tan formal —dijo Kiba rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros en lo que llegaban a la parte del camino en la que se separaban, Kiba y Shino vivían en direcciones opuestas el uno del otro de la aldea y Hinata se quedaría en el centro. Ella no dijo nada y sonrió sintiendo el cariño de su compañero, era como su hermano.

—Mañana iré de misión con mi padre —habló Shino— pasemos el entrenamiento de mañana para dentro de tres días.

—Por mí está bien —respondió Hinata

—A mí me da igual mientras Hokage–sama no quiera enviarme de misión ese día y menos a un lugar que apeste tanto como el de ayer.

—¿Aún sientes el aroma? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, no me bañé de nuevo por venir con ustedes, al menos Akamaru ya no apesta a eso… ¡Demonios! Ojalá que mamá no haya llegado porque si me huele así me matará… ¡adiós! ¡Akamaru, vamos! —El perro ladró siguiendo a su amo el cual se fue corriendo dejando solos a Hinata y Shino los cuales se despidieron y agarraron cada cual por su camino, sin antes Hinata desearle éxitos a Shino en su misión y Shino a Hinata en lo que sea que se quedara haciendo.

Cuando se vio sola Hinata sonrió con orgullo para sí misma, con la misma motivación de ayer caminó hacia una señora que estaba sacudiendo su tapiz y comenzó a entablar una conversación con ella.

Se había enojado bastante consigo misma por haber dudado justo en el momento que menos lo necesitaba ¿tartamudear en frente de Naruto? ¿Acaso no lo había estado haciendo bien estos días? ¡Cómo pudo traicionarse a sí misma en un momento así!

Tenía que dejar de tartamudear, ¡tenía que dejar de hacerlo! Tenía que practicar hablar con personas, tenía que hacer caso de lo que le había dicho TenTen.

—B–Buenas tardes, señorita,_ ¿c–cómo está?..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Disculpen la espantosa demora de la no-publicación del martes, lo que pasa es que las fiestas de enero de mi comunidad comenzaron esta semana y como mi mamá es bastante activa en eso, bueno, tuve que ser bastante activa en la organización y ayudarle y no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir. Quise compensarlos con algo largo, creo que esto es más del doble de lo usual xD. Ah, y cambié el summary. Creo que este describe mejor las cosas que el anterior C:

Con esto quise dejar en claro dos puntos. La relación de Kiba y Hinata no es más que de una profunda hermandad, ambos se aprecian mucho como amigos y compañeros, así que no haré que Kiba quiera arruinar las cosas a propósito C:.

Y segundo, bueno, que a Hinata todo esto no le será tan fácil como intentarlo un par de días y ya lograrlo todo. Le costará, le costará...

TenTen al final hace de las suyas, aunque no esté presente... ¿genial, no? xD. Su personaje me agrada mucho ^^.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me disculpo con cada uno por la demora. Gracias, _aniota21, Hinata-Tsuki, Namikaze Rock, Alexa Hiwatari, leidy girl (¡el doble!), y Yk Namikaze_. Qué alegría que la historia les siga gustando.

Y... realmente espero estar por aquí el martes, de verdad, de verdad quiero. ;-; Ya que después de entrar a clases me será muy difícil. ¡Pero los domingos es un hecho!

~brokenNanami.12


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**summary. **Hinata iría a comer el nuevo ramen de Ichiraku con Naruto, así fuera lo último que hiciera. (pongo esto ahora porque lo cambié pero no lo había puesto de nuevo aquí dentro ^^)

**actualización.** A partir de hoy será solo los domingos. Este enero se complicó más de lo que pensaba y después de todo ahora en febrero entraré a clases entonces será casi de fijo que no podré dedicarme a esto entre semana. Pero talvez de vez en cuando los sorprenda los martes. (muy de vez en cuando~)

**dedicatoria.** Este capítulo en especial va para todos los que comentaron en la última semana. Gracias a ellos hemos pasado los 50 review! Se supone que aquí es algo como importante, según lo que he leído en algunas historias (?) Así que muchas gracias :) _Alexa Hiwatari, Hinata-Tsuki, Zalex Grajalex, Alabdiel, Namikaze Rock, Yk Namikaze, Markoz89, Rage. Armstrong-Uzumaki94, dark dragon Hades y July-duendecillo._

* * *

><p>Los miércoles en la mañana eran muy aburridos para Izumo y Kotetsu, los guardianes de las puertas principales de Konoha. ¡No había actividad los miércoles! Talvez uno que otro ninja que vuelve de alguna misión o algún cargamento de alimentos que vengan de otras aldeas, pero nada más. Los señores feudales o gente importante suele aparecer el lunes o martes, si es a inicio de semana, o el viernes, para pasar el fin de la misma. Los ataques de otras aldeas suelen ser los sábados ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabe. Pero los malos deciden aparecer los sábados.<p>

Usualmente los jueves son los días con cargamentos, y los domingos son los días en los que más ninja entran y salen de misión, pero los miércoles... La mitad de semana, miércoles son aburridos.

—¿Tienes algún cuatro? —preguntó Izumo recargado en la mesa junto a los papeles de firmas de entradas y salidas.

—No, ¿tienes un tres?

—¿Neji-san? —Izumo, desconcertado, levantó de pronto la cabeza mirando a la entrada y Kotetsu se volvió para ver. En efecto, Hyūga Neji estaba corriendo en dirección a la aldea con el escuadrón de ninja que lideraba siguiéndole de cerca y con una joven castaña en brazos.

—¿No es esa, TenTen-san? —preguntó Kotetsu afilando la mirada.

—¿No habían salido ellos en misiones diferentes? —Comentó Izumo colocándose en pie para recibirles. Kotetsu se puso a revisar papeles y le pasó una hoja a Izumo—. Ella debió haber regresado el lunes en la noche.

Neji cruzó la entrada de forma bastante veloz y sin mediar palabra se fue en dirección al hospital de Konoha. El ninja que seguía más cercanamente a Neji se detuvo frente a los dos ninja guardianes y se inclinó levemente, era un Yamanaka. Otros cuantos entraron ayudados por otros, heridos. Dirigiéndose de igual forma al hospital.

—El capitán me designó la misión de firmar en la entrada, la de nosotros como escuadrón y la de la kunoichi TenTen.

—Ya veo, sí eran ellos —dijo Izumo firmando, fijándose en la hora de entrada.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Kotetsu.

—Llegamos al centro de La Estrella y nos designaron, como forma de apoyo, la misión de vigilancia a los alrededores, nos dividimos y el capitán y yo, junto con algunos otros llegamos al sector Este —ambos guardianes asintieron con la cabeza, al tanto de los ataques que estaba sufriendo esa aldea vecina—. Después de pasar el domingo y buena parte del lunes vigilando, entramos en lucha con un bando enemigo que nos superaba en número y la batalla se extendió bastante por los alrededores, por una misión de la que estaba regresando TenTen nos encontró y apoyó como refuerzo.

—Y resultó herida, por eso Neji la traía cargada. —finalizó Kotetsu.

—No en ese momento, con una herida así no habría podido soportar la noche del lunes, el martes, y el camino de vuelta. En realidad fue de gran apoyo para nosotros y logramos vencerlos poco después, pero ella se fracturó el tobillo. Capturamos algunos como rehenes y los llevamos al centro de la villa, TenTen nos acompañó por órdenes de Neji-sama, al no creerla capaz de regresar sola con esa herida, la idea era que ella viera a algún ninja médico en el centro de la villa porque el de nuestro escuadrón estaba inconsciente para ese momento. Ahí pasamos la noche.

—¿Y por qué no volvió el martes temprano? —preguntó Izumo.

—Antes de que ella partiera atacaron el centro de la villa y ella se quedó como refuerzo. Pasamos todo el día en batalla y hasta la noche logramos vencer a los últimos enemigos, eran demasiados. Hoy en la mañana partimos a Konoha al amanecer.

—Pero de aquí a la Estrella no hay más que dos horas de camino a paso regular. Son las diez. —Recalcó Kotetsu.

—Poco después de haber dejado atrás el país de la roca y luego de un buen trayecto en el bosque del país del fuego un grupo nos atacó, definiéndonos como enemigos por haber brindado refuerzos a la Estrella. La lucha se prolongó, como no estábamos en óptimas condiciones buscamos acercanos cada vez más a Konoha, quizá algún ninja nos encontrara y ayudara, pero todo fue en vano. Al final tuvimos que sostener solos la lucha, y logramos ganar, pero TenTen-san resultó gravemente herida. Por suerte no hubo bajas, pero dos Hyūga y un Nara están gravemente heridos también, el resto del equipo ya debe de haberlos llevado al hospital.

—Ya veo —soltó Kotetsu sorprendido. Demasiadas cosas le pasaron a ese equipo, ¿ninguna baja?, eso solo hacía resaltar la voluntad de fuego que unía a los de Konoha, y el poder de sus shinobi y kunoichi. Cosas como esas eran las que le daban orgullo de su pueblo. Más que una kunoichi que nada tenía que ver en la misión se aventurara a apoyar—. No te atrasamos más, supongo que debes darle el informe a la Hokage tú.

—Sí, contarle todo esto y más detalles internos de la Estrella. Me espera una larga charla con ella —soltó un poco aburrido—. Ojalá no esté con resaca.

Kotetsu e Izumo soltaron la risa viendo al Yamanaka desaparecer, y luego se sentaron en sus posiciones para seguir con el juego mientras comentaban lo que les contaron minutos atrás. Al menos ese día no había seguido tan aburrido como de costumbre.

...

Hinata estaba saliendo de la florería Yamanaka un tanto preocupada. Ino tampoco sabía nada sobre su amiga, la que no había vuelto el lunes en la noche y para el martes no hubo ninguna noticia de ella. Casi estaba segura de que algo le había pasado, aunque rezaba porque no fuera así. El día anterior Tsunade la había mandado a una misión en los alrededores que cumplió sin muchos conflictos y luego volvió para ver si había llegado pero no era así.

Pero a pesar de su preocupación no desaprovechó su día. Por sí misma practicó hablar con varios ninja que al menos había visto una vez en su vida. Platicando sobre misiones o técnicas, y mencionando de vez en cuando el nombre de TenTen para saber si no sabían nada de ella. Cada vez sentía que se abría más a los demás, al menos con menos tartamudeo. Talvez los demás no lo notaran pero ella sabía que avanzaba. Lento, pero avanzaba. Era verdad, por un momento ella creyó que jamás podría controlar su timidez, su tartamudeo al hablar, porque muchas veces había pensado en dejarlo, en luchar con ella misma por dejar de ser así pero no lo conseguía y creyó que era imposible.

Pero gracias a TenTen vio que no, vio que lo que le faltaba en sí era práctica. Por un momento ella pensó que si solo lo quería con muchas fuerzas ella lo lograría cuando lo necesitara pero desistió cuando vio que no era así. Ahora que había pasado casi que la última semana hablando de lo que sea, con quién sea —omitiéndo a Naruto o su padre. El primero por razones obvias y el segundo simplemente porque era _él_— pero siempre moderada, como Hyūga que era también le habían enseñado que hablar demasiado era de mal gusto, se daba cuenta de que TenTen realmente le había hecho un gran favor. Quién sabe, quizá en un futuro esté tan segura de sí y sus palabras que pueda llegar a dar un discurso en público, o al parecido. Cosa que jamás había logrado y era —por decirlo de alguna manera— indispensable para los líderes, incluyendo el prospecto de líder del clan Hyuga.

Realmente habían muchas razones por las cuales sabía que su padre tenía razón en despreciarla así.

Mientras, sumida en sus pensamientos, aspiraba con tristeza el olor de la rosa que compró donde Ino, vio como dos manchones verdes se cruzaron en su camino. Gai-sensei y Lee.

Hace rato que no los veía y se veían un tanto apurados. ¿Algún entrenamiento? No, ambos se dirigían al hospital. Cuando Hinata unió cabos sueltos en su cabeza no lo dudó dos veces para partir a toda velocidad y seguirlos.

...

—¡Neji! —gritó Lee entrando al hospital, habían muchas enfermeras caminando a paso normal y una que otra persona en la sala de espera pero no veía a su compañero de equipo. Se dirigió al escritorio de la recepcionista— Señorita, ¿sabe en qué habitación está TenTen, o talvez Neji Hyūga?

—¡Exacto Lee! Sabemos que TenTen llegó herida con Neji, pero no sabemos si Neji también está grave. —halagó con orgullo a su alumno.

—La señorita TenTen está en la habitación 12D. Según la información que tengo ya fue atendida pero no puede recibir visi... ¿Chicos, a dónde fueron? —preguntó levantando la mirada, las dos manchas verdes ya no estaban.

Hinata que entró poco después al hospital los buscó con la mirada pero no halló a nadie, utilizó su Byakugan para mayor velocidad, no tenía tiempo para preguntar a alguna enfermera. Los encontró de inmediato dirigiéndose al ala D.

...

Neji había entrado después de que el médico salió de la habitación de TenTen. Pese a que no lo quería dejar entrar Neji logró convencerlo jurando que no haría ningún ruido hasta que ella despertara, dejándola descansar. Había pasado la última hora viendo como la respiración de su compañera recuperaba el ritmo habitual y se veía notablemente mejor que en las condiciones que la trajo. Casi la pierde, casi la pierde por un descuido. Creyó haber eliminado a uno de los ninja y lo dejó de lado, para que luego ese mismo atacara por detrás a su compañera. Vea como lo vea había sido su culpa.

TenTen se movió un poco entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Reconocer el techo blanco y sentir su abdomen vendado no le dejaba dudas, estaba en el hospital.

—Tsk, maldición —susurró mientras trataba de sentarse. Odiaba terminar en el hospital.

—No deberías moverte, el doctor ordenó que descansaras —dijo Neji mirándola fijamente, serio, como siempre, no con una sonrisa pero tampoco con el ceño fruncido.

TenTen había sentido su presencia desde el momento en el que abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su compañero que era muy difícil no notarlo en la misma habitación. —Estoy bien, no exageres.

—No te sobreexijas.

—No lo hago, solo me estoy sentando. —Lo volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—La herida fue en la parte del abdomen, sentarte en esas condiciones es sobreexijirte. —contrarrestó tajante.

TenTen lo volvió a ver de mala manera y se acostó en la cama sin dejar de verlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Neji no fruncía la mirada pero si se veía que estaba ligeramente molesto. —¿Feliz?

—Sí —respondió sin que ninguno de los dos cambiara la actitud de su mirada.

Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que TenTen suspirando rompió el contacto visual y miró el techo. —¿Qué dijo el doctor?

—Qué tenías que descansar por dos días.

—¿Y tengo que quedarme aquí? —preguntó inflando las mejillas.

—No, puedes ir a tu casa pero después de que él venga a verte de nuevo. —respondió pasivo.

—Qué alivio. No me gusta estar aquí.

—No creo que haya gente a la que le guste estar en el hospital —comentó Neji con un deje de sarcasmo y una imperceptible media sonrisa, mirando la puerta de la habitación.

—Neji Hyuga, ¿lo que veo en esos labios es una sonrisa? ¡Una sonrisa maliciosa! ¿O talvez sarcástica? ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó TenTen sonriente y emocionada.

Neji la volvió a ver un tanto sorprendido y quizá un poco abochornado con mezcla de molestia por ser descubierto. A veces TenTen era capaz de ver cosas en él que los demás no verían. Él lo asociaba con el hecho de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos porque el entrenamientos en conjunto resultaba ventajoso por sus habilidades (armas, ataques a larga y corta distancia, y byakugan, ataques de cuerpo directo) y además de ser compañeros de equipo de muchos años atrás.

Él suspiró —Pensaba que sí hay gente a la que le gusta estar en el hospital. Como Gai sensei o Lee. Siempre que están en una camilla sonríen.

—Supongo que sí —TenTen lo veía sonriente. Le gustaba hablar con Neji, era centrado y compartían muchas ideas en común, además que era su vía de escape para no dejarse llevar por la locura de sus otros dos compañeros de equipo.

—Ya vienen —comentó él con el Byakugan activado.

—Lo sé —comentó TenTen escuchando como había mucho ruido en el pasillo.

—¡TENTEN! —gritaron Lee y Gai abriendo la puerta de golpe. —Oh, mi bella flor de primavera, mi alumna estrella, TenTen, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó él acercandose a la camilla, arrodillado y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas— ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

—Je je... Gai sensei, estoy bien —dijo soltando su mano del agarre— Estaré como nueva en dos días.

—¡Eso es genial! —celebró Lee que se había puesto del otro lado, a la par de Neji.

—Las noticias sí que vuelan en la aldea. ¿Cómo se enteraron? —preguntó TenTen curiosa, intentando sentarse, cosa que no logró hacer sola porque Neji se movió rápido y la ayudó.

TenTen por un momento se preguntó qué había sido eso, pero luego de unir cabos sueltos recordó que el ninja que la dejó así fue uno que Neji creyó muerto. Seguro sentía que era su culpa. Ella sonrió y aceptó su ayuda. Neji no le pediría perdón por eso pero seguramente era su manera de hacer sentir mejor a su consciencia.

—Lee y yo estabamos dando la 149va vuelta alrededor de la aldea, solo faltaba una para completar el reto que nos impusimos por no haber escalado la torre Hokage en menos de siete minutos con una sola mano, cuando Kotetsu e Izumo nos llamaron y nos contaron. ¡Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos!

—No lo dudo —rió TenTen. Segundos después Hinata entró por la puerta que había quedado abierta. —¿Hinata?

Todos volvieron a ver en su dirección y ella se sonrojó ligeramente por ser el centro de las miradas, pero más le importaba ver que TenTen estaba en una camilla y Neji a su lado con una venda en el brazo y unas banditas en la cara.

—¿TenTen, qué te pasó?

Pasaron el resto de la hora hablando sobre la misión, sobre las complicaciones que hubo y sobre el ataque sorpresa cuando casi llegaban a la aldea. Sobra decir que fue TenTen más que todo la que habló, Neji solo asentía un par de veces o contestaba cuando le preguntaban directamente a él. Al rato de terminar de hablar de eso y comentar una de las aventuras de Gai y Lee durantes los días que estuvieron fuera, o el proyecto que Tsunade sama quería abrir, un casino en la aldea, llegó el doctor y revisó a TenTen, después le dio el alta para que pudiera ir y recuperarse en su casa.

El camino fue acompañado por las extrañas poses de sus dos verdes compañeros y la pena ajena que sentían tanto Neji como Hinata. Solo que Hinata lo disimulaba más que Neji con sus sonrisas tímidas y, también, estaba el hecho de que no convivía mucho con ellos por lo que se le hacía divertido verles juntos así.

Después de echar casi a patadas a Gai y Lee, prometiendo que nada malo le iba a pasar sola en su casa, y con una despedida corta de Neji, Hinata y TenTen subieron al cuarto de la morena.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No, así estoy bien, Hinata-chan.

—¿Talvez un poco de agua?, puede tener sed.

—No, tomé un vaso cuando Lee y Gai subieron a acomodar mi cama con estas almohadas para que fuera "más agradable para mi espalda" —Hinata rió, la verdad es que ese par se veía bastante sobreprotector con ella. Y también Neji, ella como su prima lo podía notar. Talvez era así con todos los equipos, como la cantidad de kunoichi era reducida los compañeros las cuidaban mucho. Verlos a ellos era como ver a Kiba y a Shino cuando ella se hería siquiera la muñeca.

—Y dime, Hinata —comentó sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿qué ha pasado mientras estuve fuera?

Hinata le comentó todo. TenTen casi se ahoga de la risa cuando le contó los extraños que notó a Shino y Kiba, le contó sobre que se sintió notada por Naruto, que intento hablar con más personas al acabar el día y que el día anterior había estado de misión. También le contó que pasó de hablar con aldeanos a hablar con ninja. Y le confesó que le fue más difícil hablar con rostros conocidos —pero con los que no interactuaba mucho— que con los aldeanos que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Eso es natural, Hinata-chan —comenzó TenTen— lo más probable es que te da más pena porque, bueno, ellos te conocen, ya tienen una imagen formada de ti. Creo que tú te preocupas demasiado por lo que piensan los demás de ti.

—A-ah, ¿sí? —TenTen cada vez que hablaba con Hinata se sentía sumamente orgullosa. Aunque a veces era víctima de su tartamudeo natural, ya no apartaba la vista, y eso demostraba confianza. Quién sabe cuántas veces ella apartó la vista en su niñez, impidiéndose ver a su padre regañándola, o algo parecido.

—Oye, Hinata, me gustas ahora, te ves más confiada, me gusta saber que has estado cambiando un poco esa personita tímida que eras, aunque aún sigues siendo la de siempre.

Hinata solo sonrió ante eso.

—Seguramente tu familia deba estar notando el cambio, supongo que estarán felices, después de todo se supone que un líder demuestra su seguridad —casi susurró con una sonrisa pero se puso repentinamente seria al notar el deje de tristeza en los ojos de Hinata, aunque lo trataba de esconder con una media sonrisa—. ¿Pasó algo?

Hinata dio un respingo a la pregunta. Cuando le contó todo lo que había ocurrido omitió la parte de la charla de su padre, porque, después de todo, ella había visto a TenTen el día siguiente cuando la despidió así que no fue algo que pasara mientras ella estuvo fuera. Técnicamente no había omitido información a su pregunta. Simplemente no quería hablar de eso.

—N-No, n-nada, T-TenTen-san.

Hinata era la peor mentirosa del mundo.

—¿Fue algo que te dijo tu padre cuando me fui el otro día? ¡Hinata! No te pregunté sobre eso... ¿cómo fue?

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Era buena idea contarle? Es decir, no es como que ella no pudiera conllevar todo eso sola. Simplemente era el hecho de saber que ya había fecha para el nombramiento de Hanabi. Que en ocho meses se comenzarían a aceptar propuestas para ella. Que en unos años debía estar casada y dar hijos. No era como que TenTen necesitara saberlo. Eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que había vivido, siempre había podido llevar todo en su corazón, su caja fuerte, ahí donde guardaba sus penas.

—S-Solo comentó a-algunas cosas d-del clan.

La peor mentirosa de todo el mundo.

TenTen se levantó con fuerza de la cama, haciendo que le doliera el abdomen pero no le importó. —O me dices ahora o lo averiguaré yo misma.

Hinata suspiró y soltó toda la información. Al principio parecía muy relajada hablándolo todo. Contándolo como si no fuera ella la perjudicada de todo eso, como si fuera la vida de alguien más. Pero cuando TenTen comenzó a preguntar, preguntarle por qué debía tener hijos tan pronto y escuchar la respuesta de Hinata sobre los deberes de la hija que no sea heredera, se le hacía más dificultoso parecer serena.

Una pregunta fue la que la terminó de derrumbar.

—¿Y Naruto?

Rápidamente se le cristalizaron los ojos a Hinata. No era como si no le doliera pero se había impedido pensar en eso todo ese tiempo. Solo quería disfrutar lo que tenía ahora, como ese momento en Ichiraku con todos los demas. Hinata solo quería quedarse con lo bueno, con lo que estaba viviendo, no quería pensar en el gris futuro que amenazaba con llegar cada día más rápido.

Comenzó a sollozar y TenTen la acercó para acomodarla en su regazo. Hinata se desahogó lo que no pudo cuando Hanabi la topó, porque aunque le permitió llorar un poco y quedarse a su lado Hinata interrumpió su llanto lo más rápido que pudo para no hacerla perder el tiempo, pues sabía que Hanabi era impaciente y aunque sabía que su hermana se quedaría todo el tiempo que necesitara también sabía que probablemente le molestaría quedarse ahí con ella hasta la madrugada. Además, con TenTen pudo desahogar todos sus pensamientos, comentándolos con ella, la morocha solo la escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza.

TenTen era la amiga que ella necesitaba justo en esos momentos. Justo en ese instante ella había llegado a su lado como un ángel. Kurenai estaba embarazada, tenía sus propios problemas y su propia nostalgia por Asuma, además que últimamente estaba muy ocupada y sentía completamente inapropiado llegar a molestarla con sus propios problmas. Hanabi era su hermana, pero bien sabía que no podía abusar de su confianza, se querían, sí, pero también tenían esa relación extraña en la que se habían educado y hablar de eso todo lo que ella necesitaba probablemente tachaba en lo abusivo. Y sus dos amigos, Kiba y Shino, no era precisamente como que la entendieran bien. Ella necesitaba a una chica, una amiga, y TenTen simplemente tendió su mano en ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Mientras seguían comentando Hinata se fue tranquilizando, lo rojo que tenía los ojos se fue disminuyendo y los hipidos eran cada vez menos frecuentes mientras hablaba hasta que en cierto momento todo quedó en silencio, con ambas serenas.

TenTen apretó los puños —No te mentiré cuando te digo que en este momento siento un odio, quizá inhumano, hacia tu... progenitor —dijo TenTen con desagrado**—**, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices que dijo Hanabi... y, bueno, también estoy muy agradecida por lo que me dijiste, por tenerme esa confianza, Hinata-chan.

La Hyūga sonrió.

—Después de saber todo esto solo tengo una cosa por decirte: Te ayudaré en todo. Comenzaremos con esta misión que nos armamos, claro, la cumpliremos a como dé lugar. Pero también me haré cargo de ayudarte en tu felicidad. Desde este momento quiero decirte que te considero mi amiga, y a partir de ahora quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo y yo estaré ahí. Nunca lo olvides.

—Es muy amable, TenTen-san.

—Y deja de tratarme de usted, que ya que somos amigas tendría el derecho de golpearte.

—¿G-Golpearme?

TenTen la golpeó en la frente —Sí, así.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco y rompió a reír, TenTen la acompañó. Luego de esto la morocha tomó un pergamino de su mesa de noche y apareció la pizarra al lado de la cama.

—¡Mientras estuve fuera se me ocurrieron muchas ideas! Tengo que enseñarte todas... _mira..._

* * *

><p>Sí, ya leyeron... a partir de hoy será cada domingo. Quizá martes de vez, <span>MUY<span> de vez en cuando. Espero que no haya problemas, los domingos me resulta fácil sentarme y dedicar el tiempito. (:

Por otra parte... traer este capítulo fue una completa tortura para mí ya que no tengo Word D:. ¿Alguien me podría ayudar con eso? Es que, verán, descargué por eso de las versiones de prueba que me daba Hotmail sobre el Word 2010 (porque yo tenía el anterior) y bueno, decidí así de ¿por qué no? La versión de prueba caducaba el 16 de enero, y si no compro la versión entera no puedo modificar ni crear archivos desde entonces, ¡esto estancada! Y tampoco sé cómo quitarla para recuperar la versión vieja que tenía :( Ayudaa.

Por eso es que talvez este capítulo tenga más errores de lo usual, pues lo escribí directamente aquí en FanFiction, o sea, sin corrector ^^U. Y duré más porque tuve que pegar cosas como la ū o la raya larga ^^U.

Agradezco sus review (como puse en la dedicatoria de arriba) y espero que les haya gustado este! Hasta la otra semana!

~brokenNanami.12


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer. **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Hinata llegó a su casa un poco tarde, pero aún en el rango de lo permitido cuando de una señorita como ella se trataba. Después de pasar el día con TenTen hablando sobre las nuevas ideas que ella tenía pensaba llegar a su casa, darse un baño de agua tibia para relajar los músculos y después irse a la cama a descansar, mañana prometía ser un día de lo más largo, aunque procuraría que TenTen no se sobre exigiera, las indicaciones eran que guardara reposo pero sabía que difícilmente TenTen podría quedarse el día entero en casa si tenía tantas ideas por cumplir.<p>

Con lo que no contaba era con que una vez cruzada la puerta de la mansión, Ko la recibiría.

—Hiashi–sama quiere verla lo más pronto posible, Hinata–sama.

—Gracias, Ko–san.

Hinata se dirigió rápido a dónde su padre, se preguntaba para qué la quería, todo lo que le pudo decir en la última semana fue suficiente en la pequeña reunión que tuvieron unos días atrás.

Y al momento de tocar la puerta lo recordó.

—Adelante.

Hinata pasó e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Hinata, mañana una hora antes del amanecer partiremos. Duerme temprano y encuéntrame junto a Ko, Fae y Reku a las puertas de la aldea.

Perfectamente inoportuno tenía que situarse el viaje a La Niebla, más inoportuno imposible.

—Puedes retirarte.

Así lo hizo Hinata. Miró el reloj, ya era una hora inadecuada para salir a ver a TenTen y mañana partiría demasiado temprano como para poder pasar por su casa y avisarle.

Pensó un poco qué hacer mientras caminaba a su habitación y al llegar se golpeó suavemente la frente por no darse cuenta de lo obvio: su mejor opción. Era lógico que no dejaría a TenTen sin mensaje alguno y nada más desaparecería, eso sería muy mal educado, y más ahora que ella tan tiernamente le había dicho que la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

"Buenos días, TenTen."…

...

TenTen se levantó cuando la luz del sol tocó su rostro. Pestañeó con pereza un par de veces y dio un largo bostezo a lo que intentaba sentarse. Su abdomen le recordó que estaba herida y un dolor punzante se apoderó de ella cuando hizo el movimiento brusco que hacía todas las mañana, se golpeó la cabeza por su descuido.

Segundos después recordó lo que se suponía que haría hoy, ¡Hinata debía venir pronto para empezar a dar marcha a sus planes! Bien, esperaría.

Se volvió a acostar en la cama y fijo su vista en el techo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todo estaba apuntado de forma ordenada en la lista de la misión. Cada rubro tenía una leve descripción de cómo se iban a hacer las cosas, el día anterior habían quedado de acuerdo en casi todo lo que harían hoy y hasta que pasaran las dos semanas que faltaban.

Todo saldría perfecto, ella y Naruto formarían la pareja más tierna y perfecta de la aldea y todo comenzaría gracias a ella, todo saldría bien con su ayuda. Ah, TenTen se sentía feliz e importante porque ella sabía que ahora era alguien más que un conocido en la vida de Hinata. Ella solo quería verla feliz, feliz como una lombriz.

¿Pero por qué Hinata no llegaba? ¡Es que acaso no estaba tan emocionada como ella!

Los pensamientos de TenTen cambiaron en cuestión de segundos, no era una persona muy paciente en cuestiones como esas, que le emocionaban mucho. Como cuando le pedían que esperara para ver un cargamento nuevo de armas, o un modelo que ella debía aprobar, ese tipo de cosas ella las quería hacer de forma inmediata.

Y Hinata no estaba cooperando. El sol ya había salido por completo y ninguna noticia de la Hyūga.

Jugó con sus dedos un par de veces pensando qué hacer, ¿ir a la residencia Hyūga en esas condiciones estaría tan mal? No, seguro que no. Si su cuerpo resistía no había problemas, y ella era TenTen, una kunoichi fuerte y de resistencia necesaria para algo así, después de todo se había entrenado con Gai y Lee los últimos años.

Se levantó de nuevo con cuidado intentando conseguir el mínimo dolor posible y se puso en pie, caminó hacia el mueble que tenía su ropa y antes de abrir la gaveta de las blusas vio un pergamino que no era de ella, frente al espejo.

Lo abrió para encontrar una pulcra caligrafía en él y se leía:

"_Buenos días, TenTen. Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto de esta forma pero es que no tenía otra opción y me di cuenta muy entrada la noche que los dos días que debía pasar en Kirigakure comenzarían hoy. Partiré muy temprano, antes del amanecer pero antes de reunirme con mi padre dejaré este pergamino en tu cuarto. Espero que lo puedas ver a tiempo y no me esperes mucho. Lo siento muchísimo, lamento no poder cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, volveré el sábado, temprano, y entonces podremos poner en marcha los planes que tenemos pendientes. Realmente lo siento, estoy muy apenada. Afectos, Hinata"._

TenTen caminó hacia atrás hasta que chocó con el borde de la cama y se dejó caer mirando el techo con la boca un poco abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

Hinata no estaba, sábado, plan pospuesto, Hinata no estaba.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó en voz alta a lo que cubría su rostro con el pergamino y soltaba un grito de frustración.

...

—¡Ino–san, buenos días! —saludó un emocionado Lee que entraba a la florería Yamanaka.

—Hola, Lee, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Ino recargada en el mostrador con una sonrisa.

—Quiero un ramo de claveles blancos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó con una sonrisa a lo que pegaba un salto y con gracia bailaba hasta la zona de los claveles, con cuidado corto los más grandes y sanos y los acomodó todos unidos a papel verde —que Lee escogió— y un listón de un tono más oscuro.

—¿Puedo preguntar para quién son? —Cuestionó pícaramente mientras escribía el recibo.

—Para TenTen —soltó natural.

A Ino le fallaron las piernas y sin querer pasó una gran línea en el recibo que estaba escribiendo, con el cabello un poco desarreglado y los ojos muy abiertos lo volvió a ver y preguntó asustada: —¿Para tu compañera, mi amiga, TenTen?

—Sí, para que se llene de salud y tranquilidad ahora que más lo necesita.

—¿Algo le pasó a TenTen? —preguntó irguiéndose preocupada, borrando los pensamientos amorosos que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza.

—¿No supo, Ino–san? TenTen fue herida en batalla, ahora está en su casa recuperándose, debe guardar reposo un par de días.

—¡A mí nunca me cuentan nada, es indignante! ¡Ve tú a ver cómo me tengo que enterar de las cosas! ¿Si no hubiese estado atendiendo la florería hoy, quién me cuenta, ah? —Comenzó a reclamar mientras guardaba todo debajo del mostrador— ¡Es indignante, indignante te digo Lee! —Lee la miraba sin decir palabra como se movía de un lugar a otro guardando cosas o cambiándolas de lugar, cuando salió de la tienda él salió detrás de ella a lo que colocaba el letrero de cerrado—. ¡Y tú qué haces tanto viéndome! ¡Muévete!

—¡Sí! —respondió siguiendo el ritmo de los pasos de Ino que se abrían camino entre la multitud de la calle central para pasar al distrito de la casa de TenTen.

...

Hinata llegó junto a su padre a Kirigakure en el tiempo estimado. Ambos fueron recibidos con diplomacia y pronto estuvieron instalados en la casa que sería su hogar por dos días.

—Hinata, quiero que pongas atención a la negociación. Nuestra posición es la solicitante, espero que aportes al menos una razón a favor a la discusión de la que serás testigo, como co-representante no te puedes quedar en completo silencio durante la reunión pero evita hablar demasiado, no quiero que muestres flaqueza o debilidad con tus problemas de habla.

—Sí, padre.

—Date una ducha y alístate, todo comenzará en una hora.

Lo que padre e hija hacían en La Niebla era con el fin de cerrar un negocio de exportación de materiales para utilizarlos de materia prima en la elaboración de armas. Pese a que la forma de ataque legendaria del clan Hyūga era el ataque directo a los flujos de chakra, las propiedades de los materiales que estaban negociando eran conductoras a los flujos del portador, a los Hyūga específicamente los brindaba de ventajas pues podían atacar con la armadura sin disminuir en casi nada el control y potencia del ataque en cuestión.

Para el clan Hyūga la adquisición de ese material sería muy ventajosa, y tanto Hiashi como Hinata estaban ahí para cerrar un trato que debería no presentar problemas.

...

Cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió sin previo aviso y escuchó unas pisadas subiendo con prisa las escaleras TenTen sintió un poco de miedo, porque en el estado que se encontraba no podría defenderse de ser algún enemigo medianamente poderoso. Las únicas personas que podrían abrir su casa de pronto eran Neji, Lee o Gai sensei, porque solo ellos tenían su llave, pero no había escuchado el grito de nadie por lo que los dos últimos quedaban descartados y Neji jamás correría escaleras arriba a su casa, por ninguna razón, primero aparecería en una nube de humo o algo así.

Todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que sintió de pronto fueron dos brazos a su alrededor y un cabello rubio que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

—¿Ino?

—¡TenTen! ¡Qué pésima amiga eres! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías vuelto? ¡Lo mínimo era avisarme que estabas herida!

—¡TenTen, TenTen, TenTen! —se escuchó su nombre varias veces mas pasos subiendo las escaleras, era definitivamente Lee. Cuando llegó al cuarto de la chica se detuvo para recuperar un poco el aire.

—Toma, Lee —dijo Ino sin cuidado al tirarle las llaves que le había quitado minutos atrás, antes de tomar mucha delantera a Lee corriendo como nunca lo había hecho. Él las atrapó y guardó en algún lugar de su expandex verde.

La conversación siguió. TenTen le contó a Ino lo que había sucedido y después la conversación se derivo a temas que los tres manejaban, unos cuantos chismes de la aldea que Ino conocía de primer plano, Lee contaba sobre los exámenes Chunnin que ya se acercaban y que él sería supervisor de la tercera ronda lo cual lo tenía muy emocionado.

Al rato que se terminó la mañana Ino tuvo que irse porque había dejado por mucho tiempo la florería cerrada y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero prometió pasar al día siguiente al menos un rato.

Lee le preparó el almuerzo a TenTen y después de que ambos comieran en la recamara de ella y Lee limpiara la suciedad que quedara, la dejó también sola porque debía ver a la Hokage.

TenTen se lamentó profundamente el estar herida por tener que pasar cosas así, no tenía contacto con nadie sino la venían a visitar, y no podía entretenerse con nada ya que tenía que estar en cama. Si Hinata estuviese en la aldea todo sería diferente.

...

El viernes el día no pintaba ser muy prometedor para TenTen, igual de aburrido que el anterior. Se levantó con poca gana, sintiéndose mejor, sí, pero aún herida, y ya que no podía entrenar decidió al menos ejercitar un poco las piernas con ejercicios en los que pudiera permanecer en posición horizontal en el suelo y sin forzar demasiado la parte del abdomen.

TenTen, no es de las personas que pueden mantenerse inactiva por tanto tiempo y ya se había resignado a que no podría ver a Hinata ese día tampoco. El plan que tenía era quedarse en cama esperando la visita de Gai, Lee, Neji, Ino y talvez Sakura, aunque no todos juntos.

Por otra parte, en otra aldea, Hinata estaba despertando a lo que prometía ser un día largo y cansado. El día anterior el negocio se complicó un poco y el trato no se cerró como se quería, por eso habría otra reunión esa mañana.

Ya listo el comité Hyūga, llegaron a reunirse con los representantes de Kirigakure y en una sala amplia y con mesa ovalada en el centro cada quién tomó su lugar. Hiashi con Hinata a su izquierda y Ko a la izquierda de ella. Frente a los tres se encontraba el jefe de materiales y el sobrino del mismo junto a otras personas.

—Hablaremos claros, clan Hyūga. Nosotros consideramos que ustedes están ganando demasiado poder con nuestros materiales, y la balanza de virtudes queda a nuestro desfavor. No consideramos que las ganancias a nuestra parte sean justas.

—¿El dinero es insuficiente? —preguntó Hiashi con tono frío.

—Aunque el dinero mueve al mundo, Hyūga, es algo agotable, nuestros materiales permanecerán mucho tiempo dándole ventajas a ustedes.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó directo y con un tono tan frío que Hinata no recordaba haberlo escuchado antes

—Un juramento de sangre que respecte a ti, Hiashi. Algún shinobi de la Niebla muere a manos de un Hyūga y el trato se desvanece. Algo sencillo, un tratado de paz y seguridad. Confiamos en que ustedes no atacarán.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—No.

—_Por supuesto, padre no es tonto._

—¿No? —preguntó el líder—. ¿Es que acaso no le interesan los materiales?

—Puedo asegurar que yo no atacaré a ninguno de sus shinobi pero no me haré de un trato que involucre hasta al más débil del clan. Mi posición con ese aspecto es menos ventajosa que la suya con nuestro dinero.

—Estoy dispuesto a no venderles el material —comentó molesto por la negativa. Con su petición disfrazada en palabras bonitas esperaba un afirmativo. Había escuchado que el clan Hyūga era condescendiente en tratos de exportaciones como esas.

—Estoy segura que no —habló por primera vez Hinata en dos días, fuerte, sin titubear, pero no amenazadora, su voz era muy dulce.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó indignado el hombre de cara poco agradable. Cabello café corto, arrugas en la cara pero mirada fría —no tanto como su padre, pero sí, fría— porte fuerte, elegante e intimidante.

Pero Hinata no titubeó por eso, vivía con Hiashi Hyūga, se intimidaba con otras cosas.

—La familia Hyūga es el único clan que podría comprar sus materiales al precio que merecen, porque son los únicos que podrían aprovecharlos como se debe, con el control de chakra.

—¿Y por qué piensa usted que no hay familias que puedan controlar el chakra y aprovecharse de ello aquí en Kirigakure? —se metió a discusión el sobrino de este. Con porte también elegante y mirada desafiante, una versión más joven que su tío, quizá unos dos años mayor que Hinata, apuesto, sí, pero no demasiado.

—¿Y por qué no se las vendieron antes de aceptar una propuesta de nosotros? ¿O es acaso que lo que ustedes buscan en particular del clan Hyūga no es un trato meramente económico? —Esta vez respondió con un tono más firme.

Ko terminó sorprendido de las palabras de Hinata, todos lo estaban pensando en ese momento: Kirigakure quería la cabeza de Hiashi Hyūga de forma indirecta, que no arriesgara a guerra entre países, y por eso alargaron la negociación, si el líder decía que sí pronto un ninja de la niebla aparecería muerto y culparían al clan Hyūga. Era claro que esa petición estaba determinada como una trampa.

Y Hinata encontró las palabras adecuadas; educadas y sutiles, para dejar en claro que su plan no funcionaría de esa forma. Y Hiashi no se veía disconforme con su participación.

Los representantes se quedaron callados y Hiashi habló: —Si no tienen una propuesta más accesible, nos retiraremos.

—Su hija, Hiashi–sama, es una dama bella y con mucho coraje.

Hiashi frunció levemente el ceño ante el comentario del hombre mayor.

—Como mi hija, así debe ser.

—¿Está su mano en sociedad? —preguntó, su sobrino, con una sonrisa que para nada era intimidante, o maliciosa, solo curiosa. Contrario a lo que la voz del joven creaba en el ambiente, Hinata se sintió muy tensa y asustada.

—No.

—¿Porque es muy joven o porque ya ha sido dada su mano?

—Porque ella ya está comprometida, con el caballero que está a su lado.

Todas las miradas, incluso la de Hinata, recayeron en Hyūga Ko. Él mismo se sorprendió, pero aparentó normalidad e inclinó la cabeza para recalcar que se trataba de él.

—Consideré que solo era una escolta —contestó a la ligera el sobrino del mercante.

—Ya aclaré que Hyūga Ko no es solo eso. ¿Alguna otra petición para cerrar el trato?

...

TenTen fue llevada por Neji y Lee al hospital el sábado por la mañana, le quitaron las vendas y le dijeron que ya podía caminar con tranquilidad pero que no entrenara en al menos una semana, para no forzar la herida y que se volviera a abrir.

Acatando todas las órdenes de la doctora, corrió en dirección a la entrada de la aldea.

—¡Kotetsu, Izumo! ¿Hinata ya volvió?

—¡Oh, TenTen–san! ¿Ya está mejor? Qué alegría —dijo Izumo reconociéndola.

—No, Hinata y el resto de los Hyūga no han llegado todavía, pero la llegada está para hoy.

—Está bien, esperaré.

Izumo y Kotetsu le ofrecieron una silla y ella se sentó al lado de ellos, detrás del mostrador, esperando.

Pasaron dos horas y no había rastros de los Hyūga. TenTen estaba desesperándose pero para distraerse hablaba con los dos guardianes que parecían felices de tener compañía. Ella había visto ir y venir a muchos ninja de misiones, a varios los conocía, como Kiba y Shino que procuraron pasar lejos de ella, o a Neji que antes de irse le dijo en privado que cuidara de Hinata, que le habían asignado una misión de último momento y que no iba a estar para su llegada pero que intentara comportarse ese día, que ya mañana volvería.

Un poco después, se vio cómo el escuadrón Hyūga caminaba rumbo a las puertas principales. TenTen esperó con una sonrisa, se limitó a no gritar el nombre de Hinata porque ella no venía sola.

Hiashi pasó directo y uno de los ninja abogó por la entrada de todos con Kotetsu. Hinata al ver a TenTen corrió a saludarla.

—¡TenTen–san, ya se ve mucho mejor!

TenTen arrugó el ceño.

Hinata se disculpó, era la costumbre: —TenTen, ya te ves mucho mejor, ¡qué alegría!

—¡Sí! Ya me quitaron las vendas, lo único es que no podré entrenar por un tiempo pero al menos ya puedo caminar. ¿Y cómo te fue?

Hinata miró al piso un tanto indecisa en qué decir pero TenTen volvió a hablar: —¡Antes que lo olvide, feliz aniversario!

—¿A–Aniversario?

—¡De una semana!

Hinata se sorprendió mucho, ¿ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron con la misión? ¿Cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido? Una sonrisa surcó sus labios pensando en todo lo que había avanzado, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía pero sospechaba que la forma en la que habló sin titubear frente a los representantes de Kiri tenía en parte causa por el "entrenamiento" de TenTen.

Pero de pronto un poco de miedo y ansiedad se apoderó de ella —Ya falta menos para el lanzamiento del nuevo platillo…

—¡Sí! ¡Y eso solo significa trabajar, trabajar, trabajar!

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, TenTen la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia la zona de entrenamiento más cercana que estuviese semi vacía, invocó su pizarra y comenzó a hablar:

—¡Te fuiste y me abandonaste! —La apuntó con el dedo. Hinata bajo la cabeza apenada— Pero sé que no lo podías evitar y nadie murió en el camino así que retomaremos lo que habíamos dejado anotado el otro día —sonrió.

Señaló con el dedo el primer punto: **Contar chistes.**

Hinata se rió de la idea así como lo había hecho el día que TenTen le había contado que eso fue en lo primero que pensó.

—_TenTen, yo no sé contar chistes, ni siquiera me sé algún chiste, ¿y a quién le voy a contar los chistes?_

—_No va a ser tan difícil, podemos intentar con Ino, vamos a la florería, hablamos un rato y sacas un par de chistes a flote. Contar chistes es algo en extremo difícil, tienes que crear la situación con cuidado y contarlo con voz segura y tranquila, algo espontáneo, si tartamudeas; no dará risa. Si te ríes antes de terminar; no dará risa, si olvidas una parte; no dará risa. Hay que tener completo control del habla para poder contar un buen chiste._

—_TenTen, yo nunca he tratado de contar un chiste, no me sé chistes._

—_¿¡Y para qué crees que estoy yo aquí! Te enseñaré varios._

Y de pronto Hinata estaba repitiendo chistes que TenTen le decía, la castaña la corrigió en un par de ocasiones y le dio unos cuantos trucos. Que no se aprendiera el chiste al pie de la letra, que entendiera la gracia y entonces si se le olvida algo utilizara sinónimos.

Y así Hinata lo hizo.

De un pronto a otro tanto TenTen como Hinata estaban en la florería Yamanaka. Un par de personas estaban ahí viendo flores e Ino estaba en el mostrador en tanto su mamá aconsejaba a los posibles compradores, cuando las dos amigas entraron Ino corrió a saludarlas.

—¡TenTen, que feliz soy de que ya estés mejor! ¡Y Hinata, tiempo sin verte!

Se llevó a cabo una conversación amena hasta que TenTen sacó a flote la introducción para Hinata. —Oye, Ino, ahora Hinata me estaba contando unos chistes muy divertidos.

—¿Hinata? ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida— Nunca te había visto con pinta de cuenta chistes, pero espero que no me dejes con la curiosidad, ¡cuéntame alguno!

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y le preguntó: —¿Qué le dice un papel bomba a un kunai?

Ino se quedó pensando unos segundos: —Me doy, no sé, ¿qué le dice?

—¡Boom! —dijo sacándole un poco la lengua y entrecerrando los ojos de manera graciosa como le había dicho TenTen. Ino se rió.

—¿Y qué le responde el kunai? —preguntó cuando Ino aún se reía un poco.

—No sé, no sé, ¿qué le responde? —preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Nada —dijo Hinata mirando al suelo distraídamente—. Ya no existe papel bomba.

Ino y TenTen rieron, la castaña más que todo orgullosa. No importaba sin un chiste era bueno o malo, si el que lo contaba lo contaba correctamente causaría algunas risas y Hinata estaba manejando bien el lenguaje corporal, aunque cuando practico solo con ella le había costado bastante.

—¿Qué hace un ANBU detrás de una barra de restaurante? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Vigilando? —Intentó Ino.

—No, esperando órdenes —respondió Hinata.

Después de pasar un poco más en la florería las tres se despidieron dejando de interrumpir a Ino en su trabajo y TenTen se encargó de elogiar a Hinata lo más que pudo para darle ánimos, aunque no parecía que la Hyūga los necesitara, TenTen había visto que Hinata disfrutó esa parte de la misión. La iba a llevar a un callejón para invocar la pizarra y comenzar con el siguiente punto cuando Hinata le preguntó si conocía más chistes.

—Un par más, Hinata, ¿es acaso que quieres contarle a alguien más?

—A Kurenai sensei le gusta mucho reír, Kiba–kun siempre le saca sonrisas con algunas cosas que dice, me gustaría ir a verla. ¿Podemos?

Le había preguntado tan emocionada que TenTen no se pudo negar y terminaron en el apartamento de la mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Por suerte ella estaba ahí y no en el hospital o en algún otro lugar, hablaron un poco conociendo algunos detalles de su embarazo y pasaron una agradable tarde juntas. Se dieron cuenta que Kurenai se sabía unos cuantos chistes más y pasaron un buen rato, además, TenTen contó algunos que recordó en el momento. Kurenai les invitó luego a pasar el té de media tarde y ahí se quedaron hasta que se hizo tarde, todas habían perdido la noción del tiempo porque no era precisamente que alguna estuviese muy ocupada o tuviese que hacer otra cosa.

...

Por otra parte, en otra casa del otro lado de la aldea estaba Hiashi Hyūga reunido con un ninja de su clan.

—Ya veo, así que Hinata ha estado frecuentando a esa kunoichi.

—Así es, señor.

Hiashi recibió el informe escrito del espía y le dejó partir. Abrió el pergamino inmediatamente y lo comenzó a leer con detalle.

La actitud que Hinata había tomado en la reunión lo había dejado desconcertado, si bien no había sido incorrecto, sí había sido inusual viniendo de ella. Como líder y como padre creía conocerla a fondo lo suficiente como para adivinar sus movimientos en una reunión como esa, lo normal, aunque él le hubiese dicho que quería que se expresara un poco, era que se quedara callada.

Pero aún así ella habló, acusó discretamente y respondió sin titubear. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hija mayor?

Esa actitud tan adecuada incluso había llamado la atención de los clientes, a los que tuvo que mentir para que no la pidieran a cambio de cerrar el trato. Si la pedían a ella no habría podido cerrar el trato. A fin de cuentas se conformaron con un aumento en el dinero pedido.

Frunció el ceño y algo en absoluto no le gustó de lo que leyó.

—¿Qué es esto de misión: Hinata Uzumaki? —habló consigo mismo en un tono ácido y molesto. Al parecer habían leído ese título en una pizarra, en el campo de entrenamiento más cercano a la entrada esa mañana que volvieron.

Él no había pedido informe alguno porque esperaba que si Hinata hacía algo inapropiado o se comportaba de forma extraordinaria se lo avisaran a él y a los ancianos, esa era la orden que había dado, entregar un informe final si no había cambios extraños.

Pero su comportamiento en el viaje le hizo querer averiguar algo por sí mismo, y si alguien podía informarle de cambios —aunque fuesen mínimos— sobre su hija, era el capitán que tenía a su mando la misión de vigilarla.

Él, como medida de seguridad, le había encargado a Neji que le informara de alguna actitud extraña que pudiese perjudicar a su hija a largo plazo, ¿dónde se había metido Neji la última semana y por qué no se le había informado de ello?

¿Hinata hablando con aldeanos y gente común sin alguna razón coherente? ¿Estuvo contando chistes? ¡Esa no es la imagen de un Hyūga que se respete! Ella es la hija mayor de la rama principal.

Pero eso no le había molestado tanto como ver su nombre al lado del apellido de ese insolente niño que poco sabía sobre la decencia y los modales. Las faltas que había cometido antes no eran tan graves —por eso no le habían avisado— porque la nota decía que siempre había mantenido recato y educación con esos a los que les habló, y parecía ser que la gente que la escuchó —arrugó más el ceño al siquiera imaginarlo— contar un chiste corriente eran kunoichi poco importantes en la jerarquía de la aldea, y la maestra a la que él le había confiado su educación. Hiashi se frotó la frente con los dedos de la mano derecha, ligeramente alterado, y mandó a llamar a Neji.

Cuando le dijeron que estaba de misión dio la orden directa de traerlo apenas cruzara las puertas de la aldea.

* * *

><p>¡Perdón!<p>

No volveré a decir nada respecto a cumplir con las fechas debidas, me castigaron la lengua por estar alardeando. Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta que no tenía un Word utilizable decidieron que lo mejor era llevarla a arreglar aprovechando que había estado dando problemas con unas aplicaciones y que parecía estar llena de virus (ya estaba un poco descuidada y querían que comenzara el año lectivo con la compu bien). La dejaron como nueva, creo que la formatearon, —no perdí ningún archivo porque le hicieron respaldos antes de tocarla—, y bueno, hasta hace poco la recuperé, por eso no actualicé. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

¡Muchas gracias por los consejos que me dieron todos! Como ven parece que todo está arreglado, pero sé que podría contar con ustedes para un futuro, que seguro saben más de computadoras que yo! Y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en el último capítulo me di cuenta de que más gente seguía la historia y me sentí pésimo cuando después de eso falté con la actualización :/

¡Gracias, _Namikaze Rock, aniota21, Alexa Hiwatari, _Rage. Armstrong-Uzumaki94_, Hinata-Tsuki, dark dragon Hades, Yk Namikaze, Mr Reuste (¡bienvenido!), Eithilen (¡bienvenida!), HinataWeasley789 (¡bienvenida!), Alabdiel, karenpage (¡bienvenida!), July-duendecillo _y_ kronnozz (¡bienvenido!)!_

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

~brokenNanami.12


End file.
